Harry Potter and the Sword of the Hero of Light
by dr-daves296
Summary: Sixth year fic. Will have HBP spoilers! Harry takes charge of his life and prepares for battle along his friends. He learns more about the wizarding world and what is this sword people keep talking about? HG & RHr & RLNT
1. Flee From the Scene

**Harry Potter and the Sword of Light**

Flee from the Scene

On a normal day, a not so normal boy was relaxing on his bed. Harry Potter was reading his latest letter from The Order of the Phoenix. A stack of letters lay beside him. His friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, and Hagrid each had written him while staying with the Dursleys. Ginny's letters were a surprise. She was caring in her letters but she was able to ask him other things and keep him updated with what was going on. She kept him in line and treated him like an equal where, as Ron and Hermione were there usual selves, nosy and just plain clueless.

For Harry his stay at his Aunt and Uncle's house was more boring then anything else. His Uncle and Aunt had left him alone to a degree. They still had him do chores around the house and cook, but left him alone after he was done. This was not new they always seemed to ignore him while he stayed at #4 Privet Drive, but recently they seemed to be down right afraid of him, which suited him well.

He was still fifteen year old, but his birthday was just a few days away, five to be exact. He kept crossing off days on his calendar to count down until he was sixteen.

Dudley was off his diet, but Harry was fed as if he was still on the sorry excuse for a diet. His dark jet-black hair was lying messily atop his head. His dark piercing green eyes shone through his dark horn rimed glasses. The only thing that you could notice wrong about him was the dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had not slept much in the past week. He had been having nightmares of watching Sirius fall through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, which happen every night or almost every night in his opinion.

He had a lot of time to think about last June's events. He came to the understanding that it was not his fault that Sirius had died. Ginny had cleverly pointed that out to him in a letter of hers. He blamed it on Voldemort, for making him believe that Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries. He blamed it on Bellatrix, for cursing Sirius through that veil. He also blamed it on Dumbledore, for not telling him why Voldemort wanted to go to the Department of Mysteries. He still deeply and greatly missed Sirius, but there was no use being depressed and upset over it. Life moves on and he needed to move on with it.

He looked back on the Prophecy and decided, right then, that he was not the one to be killed in this battle. He would get revenge for all the people who were lost due too Voldemort. He was not going take any rubbish from anyone this year; not Malfoy, not Voldemort, and not Dumbledore. He needed to train and it looked like no one was going help him, so he might as well do it on his own. That is where the reading came in. He reread all his Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potion, and Transfiguration books he had. Since he had a hard time sleeping, he just read until exhaustion claimed him.

In one of his Defense books, he read a section about physical fitness in dueling thus leaving him quite intrigued. So from that day, and with help from a few of Dudley's old books, he began a light physical work out session for him to follow. At least it was better then sitting around bored all day.

He just finished reading a letter from Ginny, and decided to take his morning shower. He was finished in fifteen minutes when his uncle shut off the warm water. Sighing, he got out of the shower and walked into his room to get dressed.

When he finally put his on shirt, the doorbell rang downstairs. Harry went to his bedroom window to see who it was. A crowd of people was standing down below. Harry instantly grabbed his wand slammed opened the door and got to the top of the stairs just in time to see Uncle Vernon open the door.

"Hello, how may I help…," said Uncle Vernon, before he saw the immense group standing before him dressed in robes or different colors and sizes.

Aunt Petunia came in to see who was there and let out a soft scream, as she saw at least a dozen wizards stood in the doorway.

"Move Dursley, you over-sized whale," growled a raspy voice, Harry heard just two weeks before.

"Moody," said Harry in a guarded tone. Although he was quite happy on the inside to see others, he wanted to keep hold of the nugget of independence he created.

"Wotcher Harry," said a woman next to Moody, who turned out to be Tonks, "What ya standing there for? Hurry up, now!"

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what my dad's Animagus form would take?" asked Harry.

"His form was a stag," said Remus Lupin with a smile on his face coming out from behind Moody, who looked like his Christmas came early.

"That's the way Potter, CONSTANT VIGILANCE," barked Moody.

"Alright, let's get me packed and out of here then," said Harry

Lupin came up the stairs following Harry into his room. Harry was already throwing things into his trunk when Lupin arrived in the room.

"Ah Harry, why don't you let me pack for you," suggested Lupin, and with a swish of his wand everything Harry owned, except Hedwig's cage, flew into his trunk.

"Harry where is your _Firebolt_ at?" asked Lupin.

"Well, that old hag Umbridge still has it chained to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room," said Harry with a sigh.

"I'm sure the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will give it back to you while you're there," said Lupin, while shrinking his trunk and handing it to Harry.

"Let's get going. No need to get on Moody's bad side," said Harry grabbing Hedwig's cage and walking out of the room.

As soon as Harry got to the bottom of the stairs, he was pulled next to Tonks and Moody. Remus was right behind them as they left the house with an awe-stunned Aunt and Uncle in the doorway.


	2. The Order of the Phoenix Van

**The Order of the Phoenix Van**

Harry Potter had seen many things in his life, but this must have been the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Parked at the curb, was an old mini van. Normally that would have not been amazing, but the van was painted all black, and two moving phoenixes traveled around the van in an amazing display of color and beauty. If he strained his hearing he could just make out the soft phoenix song emitting from the van.

"So I take it that we are driving?" said Harry, to stunned for words.

"You're right Potter. We are," said Moody

"Well, get in," said an unknown member in the group, "The rest of us have got to get back to our other duties."

As Harry stepped into the van he was again momentarily stunned. The inside was twice as big as the outside. A medium-size table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by a wide selection of chairs in different sizes and shapes, but all in the same red and gold design. Rugs lined the floor in red and yellow hues. Overall, the whole thing was simply spectacular.

"Welcome Harry to the Order of the Phoenix's Van," said Tonks trying not to laugh at Harry's expression.

"Anyway, how long will it take to get there?" questioned Harry.

"Considering that Mr. Weasley added a flying charm like he did to his old car and a smoothness charm, we will be there in no time," said Remus.

"Hmmmm, that would make this van a very valuable asset to the Order. Despite the muggles noticing the paint job," said Harry.

"What's wrong with the color? I happen to like it," said Tonks.

"Normal muggle vans don't have phoenixes flying around in the paint job," said Harry.

"It's hidden from muggles, we are not that stupid," growled Moody

"Well we should get going. Don't want Dumbledore to get his knickers in a bunch now do we?" said Harry, bitterness oozing from his words.

If they were surprised about the jab at Dumbledore, they did not show it. Moody took the driver's seat as Lupin and Tonks took a seat around the table with Harry. Seeing they became situated, Harry decided now was his chance to get some answers out of them.

"So why did you decide to get me out of there?" asked Harry, trying not to show his eagerness at finally leaving the Dursleys.

"Well Harry, we, as Tonks and I, wanted you away from those horrible muggles. So as soon as Dumbledore gave the single to pick up we got here as fast as we could," informed Remus.

"All right I can understand that. So have there been any attacks since school got out?" questioned Harry.

"None, Harry. None what so ever," stated Tonks with honesty in her voice.

Harry looked at Tonks and Remus for a moment. They had looks of pure concern on there faces. Harry also noticed that they were sitting rather close to each other. A smirk played on his lips as he decided to play around with this new development.

"Hey Uncle Mooney why are you sitting so close to Tonks? Am I going to have a new Aunt Dora? Do I need to give you the talk?" asked Harry trying to keep a strait face.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Remus turned a dark red that rivaled Ron's hair. Tonks turned a light pink in the cheeks. Harry decided to spare them more embarrassment and said "I think its great you two are dating. Hey if I am lucky enough I might get a little cousin to corrupt; eh Uncle Remus?"

That cleared things up. Remus jumped out of his seat and hugged Harry for all he was worth. Harry just patted him on the back and kept repeating that he could not breathe, as Tonks watched in amusement. Remus finally let go when Moody's voice sounded from the front telling them that they had arrived.

Harry stepped out of the van and looked at #12 trying to hold back the emotional loss as he remembered Sirius. He didn't want anyone to see him this upset. He had gotten over Sirius's death, but seeing his old house brought back memories that made him remember his godfather. He sucked up all his courage and headed for the door in between #11 and #13. Hoping that he could face what ever was to come.


	3. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

They slowly entered the quiet house. The site that met his eyes was breath taking. The hallway was painted a royal blue with gold trimming. The old carpet was replaced with a blood red one, with just a hint of golden-yellow mixed in. The chandelier looked as good as new, if not better. The table that resided near the entrance way was highly polished and littered with pictures of the past Christmas. All the pictures and elf heads that were once hanging on the way were all gone…except one picture.

"Remus two things, one what happen to this place and two how come _she_ is not off the wall?" asked Harry trying to keep emotions In check.

"Well S-Sirius decided to use his time more efficiently and clean up the house, but as hard as he tried he couldn't get that painting off the wall," explained Remus.

"Hmm…Remus?" asked Harry.

"Yes?"

"Could you conjure an ax for me please, and put a silencing charm?" asked Harry, with a gleam in his eyes.

"What for?" asked Tonks, not noticing the look in Harry's eyes.

"You'll see. If you would be so kind Mooney…" said Harry.

Remus looked at Harry for a second before closing his eyes and creating an ax on the floor, and then casting the spell. Harry bent down and picked up the ax. Tonks gasped as she realized what Harry was going to do. The gasp woke up Mrs. Black whose curtains flew open, took one look at the ax, and paled.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" screeched Mrs. Black

Harry did not answer he just took the ax and started to hit the wall around the portrait all the while ignoring the screeching of Mrs. Black. When Harry was done making a square around the portrait, he shoved the blade in the cut in the wall and pried the cut wall off. Mrs. Black's portrait fell to the floor in a loud thud.

"Tonks, could you burn the foul thing and Mooney, could you repair the wall?" asked Harry with a relieved expression on his face, that his idea worked.

"With pleasure," said the two while doing their respective requests.

As Harry watched the portrait burn, he became aware that Kreacher had sneaked into the room unnoticed. With out much warning he picked up the ax and proceeded to cut his head off with the sharp blade. Harry looked down upon the dead house elf with no pity in his eyes. Remus levitated the dead body and headed towards the kitchen.

Tonks turned to Harry and said, "Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are in Ron's room from last year." Before following Remus into the kitchen to help dispose of the dead house-elf.

Harry proceeded to climb the stairs to Ron's room. He wasn't sure how he felt about them sticking around him when all this horrible stuff happens to him every year, but decided that they were his friends, and that he loved them to much to push them away. Plus he doubted that he could stop them from following him, even if he tried. He took a big breath and opened the door.

He got a glimpse of his old room It was painted an orangeish-red with a ruby red trim. The floor was soft yellow carpeting and the lighting was brighter. Then suddenly, a bushy brown and red haired girl tackled him. This ended up with Harry on the ground with Ginny and Hermione on top putting him a rather interesting situation.

"Air," Harry pretended to rasp out.

"Sorry," said Hermione while getting off him.

Harry peered down at Ginny who was looking at him with an innocent shyness. Puzzled with the expression, but liking the contact, he decided to ask about it.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry with concern.

"Well, Ginny has been having nightmares about the Department of Mysteries, well we all have, and its just a relief to see you again. We all are a little shaken up about it I guess," said Ron who went over to stand next to Hermione.

Harry glanced down at Ginny who had her eyes closed and a relaxed look on her face. She snuggled into Harry's chest. He sighed and scooped Ginny in his arms and carried her into Ron's room. He tried to put her on Ron's bed but she would not let go of him. He sighed again and sat down on Ron's bed with Ginny in his lap.

"Ginny," Harry said spoke, "Ginny look at me."

She looked up with those honey brown eyes of her as he spoke.

"I'm here Ginny and I'm not going to be leaving anyone anytime soon," he said while rubbing her back.

He knew deep down that when Ginny came to the Department of Mysteries, she was showing him that she was there to support him, as well as to help rescue Sirius. It wasn't just because of her silly little crush and following Harry Potter on one of his famous adventures, but because of what she saw behind the name and fame that is Harry Potter. That is what made him realize that, despite her crush she could still support him fully, and he decided he liked that about her.

"Ginny you have been by my side since your second year, but I didn't realize how much your support meant to me until after the letters we sent back and forth. You are one of my absolute best friends besides Ron and Hermione. They were not the ones who kept me out of my depressed state, you were. You can make me smile, yet you have a devious side like your older brother, and a commanding side just like you mum. That is what I like about you. I'm just sorry that I never noticed it about your sooner. I came to realize that I care more for you than I thought I did," said Harry staring into Ginny's eyes the entire time, not speaking a single lie.

Ginny just looked at him with tears, just waiting to be shed and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, yet it was only a few seconds. When they broke they heard quiet sobbing. They turned to find Hermione crying into Ron's shoulder and Ron himself with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Harry

"I-Its just that was the most heart filled and s-sweetest thing I have ever heard anyone say in my life, but w-we tried to help you. We just didn't know h-how," answered Hermione while sniffling.

"Don't worry Hermione, I am going to be fine. No worries," said Harry.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean all of that?"

"Yes and I meant every word of it," answered Harry with only honesty in his voice.

She beamed at him and snuggled against him slowly falling to sleep in his arms. Harry moved himself so he was lying on the bed with Ginny next to him.

"Ron do you mind if I crash here I don't want to move her if she hasn't been sleeping well?" asked Harry.

"Sure mate, just don't be doing anything fancy with her or you will have five brothers on your tail in the morning," said Ron, while leading Hermione out of the room.

"Thanks Ron and I would never dream of messing around with Ginny. We'll catch up later alright?" asked Harry.

"That's fine mate, goodnight."

"Goodnight Ron. Hermione," said Harry falling asleep with Ginny in his arms, and getting the most rest and did not have any nightmares since he left from Hogwarts. He awoke to a frantic household the next day.


	4. The Birthday Surprise

**Ch. 4**

**Birthday Surprises **

Harry slowly woke up to frantic muttering. Keeping his eyes closed Harry listened to the voices around him.

"I can't believe he won't wake up," said one voice coming from his right.

"We both know that your mum said that he was sleep deprived and was basically using his magic to stay awake when she checked him over," said another from his left.

"I know but he has been out cold for five days! Don't you think his magic would have been charged up by now? How do you think I feel when the guy you have feelings for confesses that he notices you and might possibly have feelings for you, then when we wake up the next morning he won't wake up? Believe me when I say I'm buggered out," said the voice from his right. He realized it was Ginny and the person on his left was Hermione.

"I know you're buggered, but so am I! I have to go through this every time Harry gets hurt or runs into V-V-Voldemort," said Hermione quietly.

While listening to their conversation he was stunned to find out that he had been sleeping for five days, and using his magic to stay awake to boot. He knew that he needed the sleep but was surprised that he had slept for so long. If they still thought that he was still sleeping he might as well have fun with this.

He sat bolt upright surprising the two women in the room and gave a big yawn. Turning to Ginny he said, "That's the best sleep I ever gotten. Thanks for sleeping with me." She looked wide eyed but he could see the redness slowly creeping into her cheeks.

"I…well ... er…. umm… you're welcome, but why did you have to scare us so bad by sleeping for five days?" asked Ginny, building up steam.

"Five days huh? Well I guess I'll have to make it up to you all then?" asked Harry, pulling Ginny into a hug.

"You should shower before you do anything and brush your teeth, because you reek," said Ginny breaking the hug.

"Alright, but only for you," said Harry.

As the girls left the room, he finally got a good look at it. It wasn't the same room he fell asleep in. It was a red room with gold trim. The carpet was a soft golden color. The four-poster bed he got up from was a golden oak frame with soft white sheets and dark ruby red covers. A golden oak desk sat in the corner. A full-length mirror sat next to a door, which he looked at with some curiosity.

He opened the door, and was rewarded to find a respectable-size bathroom. He took his shower and when he was finished, he just let the water run over his body, enjoying the warmth. He quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed. He looked at his hair thinking he should just let it grow out. As he exited his room, he noticed that his name was printed in golden letters on his door.

When he got to the kitchen he was startled by a loud shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" as he opened the door. Mrs. Weasley gave him a bone-crunching hug. She let go then Hermione gave him one of her own hugs and then Ginny gave him her own special hug, which ended with a kiss on the cheek.

"You all really didn't need to do this," said Harry trying to keep his emotions in check.

"It was no trouble at all Harry," said Ron, handing him his gift.

He peeled back the wrapping of small purple dragons, to find it was a practice snitch, which the card said was a joint gift between Ron, Bill, and Charlie. Hermione, as it turns out gave him an old molding book ('Big surprise there,' Harry thought) about the Dark Arts and how to defend against them. Hagrid had sent him an egg that with a note that told Harry to keep it warm and wait and see what hatched out. The postscript told Harry he had found it in the Forbidden Forest, and that he didn't recognize the type, but told him it shouldn't be too nasty.

From the twins he got the biggest box of W.W.W. products ever concocted. Remus handed him a packet of papers but, told him to open it later. From Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley he received a wand holster with a note from Tonks stating, 'Now you won't blow your really nice buttocks off.' As he strapped the wand holster to his arm Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge cake with sixteen candles on it.

A chorus of 'Happy Birthday' sounded throughout the kitchen as she set the cake on the table.

"Make a wish Harry," someone shouted from the onlookers surrounding him.

'I wish I had the power to defeat Voldemort,' thought Harry, as he blew out the candles.

As Harry finished eating his cake and birthday dinner, the man that Harry didn't want to see at all that day showed up in the kitchen. Dumbledore strode into the kitchen with a packet of papers and a trunk floating behind him. All the people from the party that were still there sitting at the table became instantly quiet.

"Could I have all of you attention please?" said Dumbledore as he stood at the end of the table waiting for all present to give him his full attention.

"As you know, one of our members has left us. As is custom for all order members, Sirius left a will which I intend to read to you tonight," said Dumbledore.

Harry looked on in shock, as Dumbledore pulled out a letter from the papers he was carrying. He cleared his throat and read:

"_If you are reading this then I have kicked the bucket. I hope I went out fighting Death Eaters in a blaze of glory, instead of slipping in the bathtub. No matter how I died, I just want you all to know that I loved you all. With that said, 'I Sirius Orion Black in stable sound, body, and mind, bequeath the following:_

_To the Weasleys, I give to you 10 percent of the black family vault. May this sum help you to become as rich as you are loved by each other._

_To Mad-Eye Moody, I give you all the restricted Dark books in the Black Family vault and in the house. May these help you in life._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave you the rest of the books I own and 5 percent of the Black Family vault. May your thirst for knowledge help find who your special someone in life is. cough Ron cough_

_To Ginny Weasley, I give you 5 percent of the Black Family vault, and the sole responsibility to look after Harry and fall in love with him, oops did I say that? You didn't hear it from me, because I'm dead._

_To Ron Weasley, I give you 5 percent for the Black Family vault, and gain the courage enough to ask Hermione out._

_To Dumbledore, who-has-too-many-titles-to-list, I give you all the socks in Grimmauld Place that belonged to me and my ancestors. Enjoy!_

_To Nymphadora Tonks, I give you 25 percent of the Black Family Vault. Please look after Remus he needs someone to care for him, and he is the only one I think is good enough for my little cousin._

_To Remus Lupin, A.K.A Mooney, I give you 30 percent of the black Family vault and to do four things for me. 1. Kiss Tonks 2. Give Snivellus a bottle of shampoo and tell him to wash his hair. 3. Take over Godfathership (is that even a word?) of Harry, if he accepts. 4. Take ownership of Grimmauld place and have my mothers Picture burned._

_Last but not least …_

_To Harry Potter, I wish I could have been there for you in your early years but things didn't seem to work out right. I loved you with all my heart, but now on to the goodies. You get 20 percent of the Black Family vault, access to the Potter Family vault is the last job of your godfather (sorry Dumbledore but you can't stop me this time), the family houses in France and Hogsmeade, and finally a chest left for you by your parents. I have no clue what was inside but was told to give it to you when I felt the time was right. Since I am now dead, it's yours. Just touch the lock and it will open, but only to your touch. Oh, and Harry, please, fulfill a honored tradition that this old marauder and two others created, and cause as much hell as you can at school for me and your dad up here. _

_Now it's my time to go. I want no tears from anyone over my death. As a wise old 'meddling' man once said 'Death is just life's next adventure.' _

_Sirius Black _

When he was finished, Dumbledore passed out keys to all who gained money. He gave out all the paperwork to each respective person. Finally he handed the trunk to Harry, and after yells of "open it" decided to do just that. Upon touching the lock, the lid the top swung open and out floated a ball of swirling lights and colors.

Everyone was in awe as it rose. It was a bright white color with a blue light surrounding it. Just as Harry was getting used to the bright light, the energy spoke in his mind.

"Who awakens me from my slumber?"

"Harry James Potter," answered Harry, with courage he didn't know he possessed.

"Ahh, so another descendent has called upon my spirit. Very well then, I was once known as Merlin. The last person I helped out was Godric Gryffindor who sealed me in for his next ancestor to call upon me. Now I will give you the ability of the mind. You will be able to block your mind and see into others. You would have the knowledge that I and Godric possessed. You will be able to speak and tame any animal you come across. You get the ability to turn into a Phoenix, Dragon, and a Dragonix which is a cross between the two.

Your power will increase dramatically. Although I do admit, you have eight power levels two above the normal you should have. When we merge you will have fourteen power levels. In which, I'd admit, you will be the strongest person ever to walk on earth. I myself had thirteen and the old man in this room has eleven. Be warned by the end of this night your body will under go changes to allow you to handle the power but you will not fully be able to control this power all at once.

You must slowly relearn all your magic to be able to not overpower your spells, and not learning to do this could be deadly to anyone you cast against. You must choose for me four guardian animals in which you will be protected by. When you choose they will become magical symbols that will aid you through your quest in life, though I can't say how, for you will learn on your own. Choose wisely, for when done a ring will form on your finger to give you help later on. So now, choose and you can begin your destiny," said the Spirit.

Harry thought over this choice for a while. He would choose the stag for his dad, a black dog for Sirius, and a wolf for Remus but the question was what the fourth one was? In the end he decided to choose the Dragonix for it would be his Marauder form.

"Alright I choose a Stag, a Grim like dog, a Wolf, and a Dragonix as my guardian animals," said Harry

"So be it," said the spirit as he flew at Harry.

Harry felt the power enter him and expand is whole being. He felt pain over his body and knowledge in his mind. He felt his magical core then expand. Then in a burst of pain, Harry felt no more as he blacked out.


	5. The Ring of Power

**The Ring of Power**

Bliss, was all that he felt around him; heavenly bliss. He was just there. No up, no down, or around; just there. Then he felt it. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was cold, yet in a way it was hot. Then he saw it on the horizon. A spec slowly becoming larger and larger until he could make out its features.

It was a sphere, or what resembled a sphere. It twisted and turned as if it was fluxing within its self. The colors spoke for themselves. A brilliant red, blue, and purple swirled inside it but never mixing.

It stopped in front of Harry, waiting for him to pick it out of the air, like an apple from a tree. He slowly reached out to seize the orb when it started to shrink. It tossed, turned, and slowly became smaller and smaller until it was the size of a ring. It became a ring so beautiful, he gasped at the sight. It was a medium gold band with swirls of diamonds in the gold its self. An amethyst sat on the band, and on one side sat a sapphire while on the other sat an equal-size ruby. The three jewels themselves were beautiful, but the ring had more surprises.

Carved into the amethyst was a Dragonix, so small that that it was barely noticeable. The detail was so overwhelming, that it looked almost real. On the bottom of the gold band there was a grim, a wolf, and a stag carved into it. The detail on the three animals was just as remarkable as the Dragonix. On the inside of the band was an inscription that read:

Mors Exinde Maxima Experientia Vitae Est!

(Death is lifes next greatest adventure!)

Even though Harry could not comprehend why and how he was able to read that, all he knew was that he could. It was as clear to him as was the sun and the moon. Putting aside this discovery of the inscription, he slid on the ring with trepidation.

He felt a magical pulse echo throughout his body. A warm sensation settled in his body making him feel calm, cool, and collected. Then he felt a presence in his mind settling in next to that little voice that always drove him crazy while alone thinking.

Yet it did not seem right. He knew that Merlin was supposed to travel with him, which would make two presences, but somehow there were four. He tuned into the little voice inside his head to find a full-out row occurring.

"You have no right to be here evil one," said a voice unknown to him.

"Oh, and I suppose your going to be the one to kick me out?" hissed a voice that he knew was Voldemort's.

"No, all three of us are," said Harry joining in on the spat.

"Ahh, Harry, we meet again, but you are no match to kick me from your week mind," hissed Voldemort.

"Your thoughts are dubious, Dark Lord. You believe that you could beat all three of us?" asked Merlin.

"Of course," hissed Voldemort.

"Well, you are mistaken," said Merlin.

Merlin and the unknown man came over to Harry and each placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the power flow through his mind at their touch.

"Harry, focus on tossing Tom from your mind," said the unknown man.

He pictured Voldemort being shoved out of a hole in his mind, and soon felt the presence of Voldemort removed from his mind. As he looked where Voldemort was, he saw a green hole in the wall of his mind.

"You now see where he enters your mind. Will yourself to block that hole. Put an unbreakable glass wall there so you can see out and get out but no one can get in," explained Merlin.

Harry closed his eyes and believed that the glass wall was there. He focused on physically placing the glass there and forcing his magic to seal it in place. He opened his eyes and saw a wall of glass that closed his mind from Voldemort, but he had covered his whole mind in a thick layer of unbreakable glass in the process. While thinking about it, as if on whim, he added a system that allowed him to know if his mind was being probed or lied too.

"Now Harry, some introductions are in order. This man next to me is the spirit of Godric Gryffindor," said Merlin

"Wow, it's great to … err… house you in my mind, said Harry, still in shock at the events that just took place.

"It's my pleasure, Harry, but you can call me Rick or God, but I think that would be pushing it," said Godric

"Ok _God_, but the question is how do I get out of my mind?" asked a confused Harry.

"Ahh, that is simple. Just imagine yourself back in your body. Good luck, because you have been out cold for about ten hours now. I would not want to face that pretty little red heads wrath," said Godric with a snicker.

"Well good-bye Harry. We will talk later when you return to the realm of your mind," explained Merlin.

"All right, see you two soon," said Harry, as he pictured himself waking up.

&&&&&

As he awoke, he noticed a warm lump next to him. He looked down to see Ginny sleeping on him. He shifted a bit, and she snuggled into his chest. While laying there he noticed that his Moony tattoo was on his right forearm. He sighed, hugged Ginny closer, and decided to go back to sleep for training, not noticing his ring slowly appear on his finger as he drifted gently to sleep with Ginny in his arms. He was more than ready to face the training that he had in store for him.


	6. Diagon Ally and a new Kid Pt1

**Diagon Ally and a New Kid Pt. 1**

As Harry entered his mind, he found himself looking around at the plain emptyness of his mind with Merlin and Godric. He looked at the doorway that led to his connection with Voldemort, behind the glass. It was white, just like a doctor's room. He recollected how he had added the glass wall around his mind and thought about adding red, blue and purple swirls inside the glass to make the white go away. When he looked back up, he saw precisely what he wanted—not an ounce of white at all, except a 6 by 6 square around the entrance to He-who-must-be-feared-by-a-name's mind.

"Ah, I see that you've already gotten started working on fortifying your mind. It's a difficult task, but I believe you can get done by the time you wake up," said Merlin.

"Well, no time for messing around; let's get to work. I want to see what you can do, Harry," said Godric, acting like a little kid.

"Now Harry, as you can see you have already started to protect your mind. What I want you to do now is think of many different types of walls and put it on top of your glass layer, but do so one at a time," instructed Merlin.

Harry started with steel, but as he started to add the steel, the glass started to groan under the little weight already on in. So starting back at square one, he decided on how he was going to make this work. He needed his mind to be safe and secure, but what to do to make it that way. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, literally. Hogwarts was a sort of safety to him. Therefore, he closed his eyes, and pictured Hogwarts and all its safety. Its many hallways, secret passageways, and hidden rooms.

Harry and his two protectors started shrinking as layers of stone rose around them. It seemed like and endless amount of stone was rising to form a mini Hogwarts in Harry's mind. Harry slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the Headmaster's office void of its many possessions; Just the desk and chair. Harry looked to see a stunned look on Godric's face as he took in his surroundings. Merlin looked just as stunned, but hid it better then Godric was.

Harry looked out the window to see very little of the Hogwarts grounds just what was around the castle. The sky was the swirling colored glass that Harry had first started with.

"How did I do?" ask Harry, looking quite pleased with himself.

Godric was still too stunned to answer but Merlin was still capable off speech.

"My, you did a most excellent job. You did a great more then I expected you to, but I believe its time for you to wake up and face your family," said Merlin.

"Thanks Merlin, Godric. Wish me luck. I am going to need it," said Harry.

"Bye, Harry. Oh, and just so you know, your magic is undetectable, so have fun," said Godric, finally speaking since Harry created his inner mind.

"Thanks again. I will have fun," smirked Harry, as he pictured himself waking up again.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny still lying next to him, eyes open, running a hand through his hair.

"HARRY!" squealed Ginny.

"Hello, beautiful," replied Harry, as Ginny swept Harry into a hug.

"Oh Harry, how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Shall I get mum or Lupin?" said Ginny, rambling endless questions.

"Calm down Ginny. I am fine, really. Let us see, no broken bones. I have no fever or head ache. I am not sore at all in any area, and I feel better then I have in ages. So, can we can go get some food please?" questioned Harry sheepishly, as his stomach let out a mighty roar.

"All right Harry, but don't be surprised if you get a huge welcome when you get down there," informed Ginny with a giggle, while climbing out of the bed and helping Harry up out as well.

Harry stood up and Ginny handed him his glasses, but he could see perfectly clear with out them. He mentioned this to Ginny, and she got this look in her eye that clearly told him that his eyes were not the only changes his body had undergone since he had last seen himself.

Brushing this aside, he draped an arm around Ginny's waist and led her out the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen where the noise of the people and the smell of food overwhelmed his senses.

As Harry opened the door to the kitchen all chatter stopped, and yells of "HARRY" blasted his ears again. Almost on cue, Hermione rushed off her chair and pulled him into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs, and Mrs. Weasley gave him her own bone-crushing hug to boot. Seeing that he was going to be asked how he was, he decided to voice his well-being to all present.

"Now, I know each and every one of you is going to ask me how I am. Therefore, I am just going to say this once. I AM FINE! There, now I have said it, so no one had better ask me how I am. Ok now, where is the food? I am starved," said Harry, taking a seat at the table next to Remus and Ginny.

"Here you are Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "I'm glad to see you're up and around."

Harry did not hear the last part of what she said due to the fact he was wolfing down his food, incidentally putting Ron to shame.

"Uhm, Mrs. Weasley? Can I have another helping?" asked Harry.

"Of course!" said Mrs. Weasley, setting another plate in front of Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry, beginning to scarf down the second plate, which had even more on it then the first.

"So, I was thinking how about we head to Diagon Ally today. We have not been there since our third year. We have our guard in this room already. Moody, Mooney, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley can come to "protect" us. In addition, no matter what you say, I am going anyway. You can try to stop me, but I have no clue on how stable my powers are. Oh, and Dumbledore, stop probing my mind. Its very rude," said Harry, feeling the intrusion alarms going off in his mind.

Everyone tried to hide his shock as Dumbledore was now openly gawking at him. Just for added effect, he conjured a bee and had it fly in and out of his open mouth several times before he closed it.

"So, I take it from Dumbledore's silence we are allowed to go?" asked Harry, and with out waiting for an answer, stood and walked out of the room.

Needless to say, an hour later everyone was in the front hall ready to leave.

"You'll be taking a portkey to Fred and George Weasley's shop, and from there you will do your shopping," stated Dumbledore.

Dumbledore handed them a platter, which they all grabbed and instantly felt a pull around their navel and in the next instant, found themselves in a back storeroom.

Marble tables lined the edges of the room, where boxes were stacked upon boxes. They were filled with goodies, along with some multi-colored scorch marks signifying something had blown up.

"Hurry up. We've got no time to waste," growled Moody as he led the group through the front of the shop, which was filled to the brim full of the twins' creations. Harry caught a glimpse of a sign that was advertising a product call U-No-Poo, and a little hangman was sitting on a counter with a sign saying it was a Reusable Hangman. Still chuckling at the twin's creations Harry headed for the door.

They stepped outside the shop and Harry still wished he had many eyes to see all the shops and displays.

"Ok, first stop Gringott's?" suggested Harry.

They slowly made their way up to a large marble building. Entering to the hustle and bustle of the bank, Harry walked up to a free goblin.

"I would like to visit my vault please."

"Key?" asked the goblin.

He handed over his golden key.

"Very well. Griphook! Take Mr. Potter to his vault."

Harry raised an eyebrow a bit, but figured it was his key that had caused them to recognize him. He followed Griphook alone into the cart. He had always enjoyed these trips, imagining a muggle roller coaster when riding.

They kept going deeper and deeper into the caves, going past where his old vault was.

"Griphook, why are we going deeper than what I usually go?" asked Harry somewhat perplexed.

"We had to move your vault to your family vault due to the fact of your inheritance. We will discuss this when we arrive at your vault," explained Griphook.

Slowly, they came to a stop outside a vault. Harry had to take a second look, noticing that a dragon guarded his family vault. He thought Hagrid was joking in his first year.

'Oh great, not another one. Those little beings are horrid. I cannot stand them.'

Harry was stunned. Had he just hear that dragon speak?

'Err…Hello?'

'Hello, young one. I see you speak our tongue. May I ask why?'

'Of course, I was recently gifted by Merlin and Godric Gryffindor with this ability.'

'Those names are well-known among dragons. Would it be trouble if my sister and I traveled with you? She is in the room that I guard and we would very much like to travel. We are among those dragons that can shift our size. Moreover, we really do not like it here. Could you ask the little being beside you if we can?'

"Of course"

"Griphook, this dragon has requested of me to take ownership of it and its sister. Would it be all right if I take them?" asked Harry.

"Yes, these dragons were assigned to you to guard or take care of your vault. You may take them if you wish," stated Griphook.

"You may join me. Might I ask your name?" inquired Harry.

"My name is Fireflight. My sister is named Firesight. We were named after our special abilities. I can fly invisibly and faster than a normal dragon. My sister can see what you might need later in the future, and she can hold more knowledge than I do. Our skin is the toughest, but cannot be taken by humans unless we freely give them our scales," stated Fireflight.

'Well, Fireflight lets get your sister and grab some items from my vault, then we can be out of here.'

Harry watched in amazement as the huge dragon shrunk to the size of a large lizard. Fireflight climbed up his body to rest on his shoulder.

"All right Griphook, we can enter my vault now," stated Harry.

Griphook ran a finger along the vault door. A slight hiss of air escaped from the crack of the door as it was opening.

Harry's mouth dropped before stuttering out, "Griphook ... is this really all mine?"

"Yes sir, between interests from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the inheritance you received from Sirius Black, your old vault contents, and the original contents of this vault you are one of the richest wizards at Gringotts," said Griphook.

"Wow! Is there a list of how much I have?" asked Harry, still in awe.

"Yes, just let me get it for you," said Griphook, fishing out a small book from a pile and handing it to Harry.

Harry was shocked at what he saw:

**Contents of Potter Vault**

_Thirty percent of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Company_

_Value 200 plus Gallons monthly_

_Inheritance from Black Family Vault _

_1,289,324 Gallons 967,691 Sickles 921,895 Knuts_

_Harry James Potter Vault Contents_

_2,685,237 Gallons, 863,943 Sickles, 723,794 Knuts_

_Original Potter Vault Contents_

_20,927,638 Gallons, 2,739,892 Sickles, 3,275,893 Knuts_

_Jewels:_

_2,364,814 Gallons worth_

_Jewelry:_

_Ring of Gryffindor _

_(Strength beastspeak)_

_Ring of Ravenclaw_

_(Faster Reading Ability, agility)_

_Potter Rings_

_(For the next Potter and his love)_

_Books:_

_To many to count _

_Light and Dark magic _

_Weapons:_

_Staff of Lady Ravenclaw_

_Sword of Gryffindor - Missing _

_Potter Family Sword_

_Wands of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor_

_Holsters for both wands (Plus one extra)_

Harry started moving around the vault, grabbing all the rings. He took an empty trunk from the side of the vault and put the staff and the two swords into it. He added the wands and many books, on all types of magic, as he could fit. He conjured five bags and filled them full of Galleons. He looked at the jewels and picked out a ruby and sapphire, and a chunk of amethyst. He shrunk the trunk and its contents.

Harry noticed that he had a second little dragon on his other shoulder, and Harry assumed it was Firesight.

'Hello Firesight, it is nice to meet you. Are you two ready to leave?' asked Harry, placing the shrunken trunk in his pocket.

'It's nice to meet you too, Harry. Fireflight has told me of your kindness. I hope we will not be of any trouble to you?'

'You will be no trouble at all. Just do not mess with my owl. I do not want her harmed.'

'That is fine Harry. We will try to make friends with her.' said Fireflight.

'Great, lets go.' said Harry, motioning to Griphook that he was leaving.

Harry climbed into the cart with Griphook and sped up to the Gringott's entrance hall to meet with his companions.


	7. Diagon Ally and a new Kid Pt2

**Diagon Ally and a New Kid Pt. 2**

As Harry walked into the lobby of Gringotts, he spotted the rest of his group and walked over to them.

"Where did you run off to Potter? You could have been taken from under our noses and not known about it," growled Moody.

"Well while you were off worrying about me I went down to my vault got my money, some weapons, books, and my dragons," said Harry, trying not to laugh at the faces around him.

"Dragons? What Dragons?" asked Remus.

"The Dragons that guard the Potter Family Vault, and I am able to go to the vault because Sirius granted me permission, and all my money was transferred there. While at the vault, my beast speaking ability kicked in and, I was able to talk to the dragons that guard it. So, to make a long story short, the dragons wanted to come with me and I let them," said Harry.

"Wow… but wait. Where are they?" asked Ron, confused as to where they were.

"Ahh … yes …well there Shrinking Dragons. They are in my pocket now," said Harry.

"Harry, can we please see them?" asked Ginny, giving Harry the puppy dog eyes.

"All right, but not here, there are too many people around," said Harry looking around the lobby.

"Let's get going. There is so much to look at," said Hermione, bouncing up and down like a two year old.

"Ok, ok we will go to Flourish & Blotts first for Hermione," stated Remus.

The small group made there way out of Gringotts and headed to the bookshop. As they entered the shop, Hermione ran up and down the isles looking at the different book covers. Picking up a bag, Harry went straight to the schoolbook section.

Harry selected all the textbooks required for years six and included the books he knew seventh years would be studying. He also picked up a complete set of books on the subjects he had never taken. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes looked promising. Hermione always went off about those subjects, so they could not be too dull.

Harry did not expect to master every one of these subjects, but the books would be good to own as a reference.

In the Healing section, Harry picked out three books that had some useful healing charms. With all the times he had been in the Hospital Wing, Harry thought that being able to heal himself would be a useful thing to know.

In the Potions section, Harry picked out a few large texts. The first was a guideline of basic potion principles. Such as what ingredients should not be mixed together, what properties each ingredients have, and so on. Harry thought that the greasy git would have taught him all of this long ago, but Harry remembered Snape did not really teach. He just pointed to the board screamed to do what it said, and then spent an hour looking over his students.

The second book was on Potions that could be used around a household and kids, and Harry thought he could pick up a few pointers from there. He would be able to brew his own dreamless sleep potions, or any of the other vile concoctions Madam Pomfrey forced him to drink.

The last book was a personal interest of Harry's. It was an old book on Powerful Potions. Harry knew he would not be able to brew the majority of these recipes, but maybe he could with a little practice. The reason he decided to keep it was due to the fact it had a section describing the Wolfsbane Potion that Remus required. He knew it was one of the most difficult potions to make, but Harry was interested in the ingredients and recipe.

In the Transfiguration section, Harry grabbed most of the basic one and a few advanced one including ones dealing with Animagi. Harry had planned on reading up on the subject, and even attempting it.

The Charms section had many smaller, more specialized books on different aspects of charms. He chose a few on how household charms. He found one on Wards and Shields. He also found a useful one on trunk or space enhancement.

Harry almost skipped over the Herbology section entirely. It was not a favorite subject of his. He just picked up the textbooks to cover the basics. Besides, Harry doubted having a green thumb would help him defeat Voldemort.

The next section Harry visited was Defense, and Harry selected the most books from this one. He found an Auror handbook, which covered the most basic spells learned in Auror training. A book on the methods for restraining a person, and instructed about instances like when metal shackles would prove advantageous over using conjured ropes. There was a small notation in the back that caught his eye, which reminded readers not to use these spells "while having a friendly relationship". Harry blushed as it went into further detail on restraining spells that were appropriate in these situations.

He found a few books on being able to detect intruders. It also had a section on fighting multiple opponents, which Harry thought might be useful. He found a book on Voldemort's actions in his first rise. Harry did not know if the book would help much, and Merlin knows he already knew how it ended, but he thought that reading about Voldemort's earlier campaign might prove insightful.

Harry almost passed by a book titled "History of Defense" sounded boring, and was quite old, but after looking through it, Harry thought it might be the most valuable book he would buy. Apparently, it was written long before the Dark Arts were separated from Hogwart's curriculum, because only a few spells listed seemed familiar to Harry.

The few remaining sections Harry passed by quickly. He grabbed a few new ones, but in no specific order. One instructed how to conjure and cook food. Another was a book of advanced Occlumency practices. On Legilimency, Harry could only find an elementary book about that. He figured it would help in locking people out of his head if he knew how they got in, in the first place. Even though he had his spirits residing in his mind, he thought it would be prudent to see how it worked anyway. Another three books for recreation, and Harry was ready to check out.

Harry brought his selected books to the checkout line and paid for them only costing him about three hundred Gallons. He put them into a weightless bag provided by the bookstore and waited for his party to finish their shopping.

When Ron had finally dragged Hermione out of the store they headed for Madame Malkin's robe shop. Entering the shop Harry noticed that Madame Malkin must have not been working that day, because the only two attendants were an older looking witch, and an attractive girl who could not be much older than Harry.

As the two looked up the older looking women helped Hermione and Ron, while the attractive one assisted Harry and Ginny.

"Hello, my name is Audrey. How may I help you two?" asked Harry and Ginny, all the while giving Harry lustful looks.

"Three sets of school robes for each of use should be fine," said Harry unaware of the looks he was receiving.

"Of course, just step right up and lets get you measured," stated the young witch with a hungry gleam in her eye.

The young girl slowly began to measure his height, arm length, and waist length. All the while endlessly flirting with him and receiving nasty looks from Ginny. She softened he looks when Harry winked and gave her a heart-melting smile when he caught her eye.

When he was done and had his robes, he made sure to let Audrey know to put Ginny's robes on his tab. When he had paid for Ginny's and his robes he waited for everyone to get there purchases and headed out the door into the bright sunlight.

They headed to get some more Potion supplies and came out of the smelly shop with some basic potion supplies, because they were unsure of there O.W.L scores as they hadn't come in.

Harry then headed to get a new watch to replace his nonexistent one, which had been broken in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He bought a Gold one with rubies, sapphires, and amethysts around the head. It amazingly matched his Merlin ring as he had dubbed it.

As his group was headed for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, an explosion rocked the street. He looked towards the source of the explosion and saw the Dark Mark being shot into the sky. That is when all hell broke loose.

Curses started flying all over, and Harry pulled Ginny down and in an ally way followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Ok we need a plan," stated Hermione, in a nervous rush.

"Ron and Hermione sneak around and get people into shops then make sure there safe. Ginny and I will go out and take out as many Death Eaters as we can. My Dragons can help," stated Harry, taking control of the situation.

Firesight said Harry.

Yes?

There are bad wizards attacking can you help scare them off? asked Harry.

Of course we would be glad to help stated Firesight.

Out on the main path is there they are and be careful said Harry.

We will

Harry watched as they climbed out of his pocket and skuttled away.

"When My dragons show themselves fall out and do what you need to do," said Harry.

Just then, an almighty roar pierced the air.

"Go," Harry shouted, running with Ginny right beside him into the thick of battle.

Harry started shouting stunning curses as he left the ally. He was startled by the damage. Shops were on fire and bodies lined the ground. He spotted a Death Eater approaching a family of three. A man and women were protecting a little girl who looked no older then eleven. Harry started running towards them but was too late as he killed the wife and turned his wand towards the man. He shot a dark blue curse at the man and his him right in the shoulder. The man dropped to his knees in pain.

Harry shot a stunning curse at the man and hit him in the back with so much force he was tossed twenty feet into the air and landed with a sickening crunch on his head.

As Harry approached the man to see if he was all right he found the man close to death but there was no way for him to recover. As the man looked at him, he noticed his scar and his eyes widened in shock then took on a look filled with pleading and trust.

"Please, Harry, take care of my daughter. She has no other family and I am afraid I am not going to make it," said the man in a raspy voice.

"Daddy…" said a shaky voice.

Harry turned to see a little red headed girl staring at the man with tears running down her face.

"Abigail, come here," said the man, and the little girl came to Harry's side looking at her dad.

"Listen to me. Your mother and I love you very much and never forget that. This man next to me is Harry Potter. Stay with him and listen to what he says. He will help you with what you need. Harry…please take care of her. Abbi I love you," said the man with his last breath.

Abby started to cry and clung to Harry as she became parentless. Ginny came over to them with tears in her own eyes and hugged them both.

"Abby we need to go. Is there anything you need that you had?" asked Ginny, as Harry picked her up and carried her.

"M-My b-b-bags are over there," said Abby sobbing.

Putting up shields around themselves, they made there way towards her bags. They got them and shrunk them. Ginny took them and pocketed them.

Firesight and Fireflight came walking into there miniature forms, crawled up into his pocket and informed Harry that all the bad men were gone.

Harry and Ginny walked out of were they were and met up with all the others. Ron and Hermione looked unharmed, but had several cuts and scrapes. They adults looked the worse, but were not seriously damaged. They all looked at the little girl in Harry's arms but Harry beat them too it.

"Not now, wait until we get back," stated Harry tired from the events of the day.

Dumbledore nodded and whispered something into Abbi's ear then handed the five of them a port key and were whisked away to Grimmauld place.

They sat on the couch in the drawing room with Abbi sitting on Harry's lap, who cried herself to sleep when they got there, waiting for the adults to return to begin there questions about what had happen and why Harry suddenly had a little girl in his arms.


	8. An Egg, A Girl, and A Trunk

**An Egg, a Girl, and the Trunk**

Harry sat in the drawing room thinking about his summer so far. He got picked up in a sweet looking van, realized he might have some feelings for Ginny, found the power he needs to end Voldemort's reign of terror, inherited a lot of gold, gained two pet dragons, saved a little girl from a terrible fate, and having to look out for her now. Who could blame him for being tired?

Harry was brought out of his musings by the sound of many pops in the room. The order had returned and it was time to start answering questions.

"Harry, why do you have a little girl with you? Were those your dragons we saw? How were you able to do magic?" asked Remus, as soon as he saw Harry.

"The reason I am able to do magic is because this ring on my finger hides my magical signature. Yes, those were my dragons. The reason why Abbi is with me is because I tried to save her parents, but they both died due to there injuries. Her father asked if I would take care of their daughter due to the fact that they knew they would not make it, and of course I said yes," stated Harry, in perfect calm.

"Oh Harry, do you know what you just did?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Saved her from Death Munchers?"

"Yes that too, but when a dieing parent gives there child to another person it creates a parental bond between the two. In short, you now have a young girl to take care of. She is now your responsibility even though you are not of age. Actually, this bond makes you legally an adult now," said Remus.

"So you're telling me that I have a kid and I am a legal adult now because I saved Abbi from Death Munchers!" exclaimed Harry.

"I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore.

Harry could not take the shock and slowly darkness creped in as Harry fainted.

&

"Ahh Harry, welcome back to your mind," said Godric, as Harry entered his mind and found himself in the head masters office again, "Really neat place it is too, and you even copied the engraving of my name on the side of the castle."

"Shut it Rick," said Harry.

"Anyway Harry, today you get to go over all your knowledge and sort it. Isn't that wonderful," said Merlin

"Ugg, all right what am I supposed to do?" asked Harry.

"See that door over there. That is where all your knowledge is stored. All you have to do is go in there and re-read all the books in there. That should not take you very long at all," stated Merlin, as Harry walked over to the door Merlin pointed at and opened it.

Inside were about a couple hundred books and some empty bookshelves. Prepping himself for this long assignment, he picked up a random book and started reading it.

About 5 hours later, he had sorted through all his memories at the Dursleys and his Hogwarts years. Each book was a memory of sorts. It showed a little picture of what the memory was, and underneath it was a word of two explaining what it was. He had a shelf for bad memories, good memories, shelf for spells, and one for friends. He put the last book away on his shelf and walked out the door with his task completed.

"Well done Harry. That was much faster then I expected. Every night you should sort the new memories you gain each day. It helps to keep you focused," stated Merlin.

"Thank you, I'll be back later, bye," said Harry, picturing himself waking up.

&&&&&

As Harry awoke, he felt a warm body pressed against his again. He looked beside him to see Ginny sleeping soundly like an angel. Slowly, as not to wake Ginny, Harry got out of bed and headed towards his bathroom for a nice long shower. After Harry finished his morning necessities, he was dressed and headed down for some food. As he entered the kitchen, he spotted Abbi at the table.

"Hey Abbi," said Harry, sitting next to her.

"Why?" asked Abbi.

"Why what?"

"Why is life cruel, why did they have to die?

"I ask myself that question every day. Your parents and my parents are kind of the same. They both died to save us. It is ok to be sad but do not dwell on what could have happen. Only dwell on the happiness you all had. I learned that the hard way," said Harry with a far away look in his eye.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Abbi leaded against him.

"Thanks for saving my dad long enough so I could say goodbye," said Abbi.

"Your welcome, but I found out when we got back that I am now your new guardian. I would never try to replace your parents, but I will try to do my best to care for you like your dad wanted me to," said Harry.

"So your like my dad but in a big brother way?" asked Abbi.

"Yeah sorry if you do not like what happen, but bond has already been completed. You can call me Harry or what ever you feel like calling me," said Harry

"No it is ok, it's just this is a lot to take in. I am sure we can live happily together. So are dating the red headed girl from yesterday?" asked Abbi.

"Well I don't know about dating yet, but her name is Ginny Weasley and I really like her," said Harry.

"Do you love her?"

"Maybe I don't know," said Harry.

"Do you like me?"

"You're like my little sister now of course I like you," said Harry.

"Do you want to meet Ginny?" asked Harry.

"O.K," said Abbi.

Harry led Abbi upstairs to his room where Ginny was still sleeping soundly. Harry walked over and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Wake up Ginny. I want you to meet Abbi," said Harry, gently shaking her awake.

"Harry? What is it?" asked Ginny, slowly awaking from her slumber.

"Ginny I would like you to meet Abbi. I am now her guardian, but I think we are going for the big brother little sister role. Right Abbi?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, and Harry wants to know if you will go out with him," said Abbi, shyly walking over.

Harry looked at Abbi surprised, but was cut short as Ginny tackled him with kisses, saying yes repeatedly. Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked at the two redheaded women in his life. What was it about redheads that made them magnets to Potter Men?

"Ok, now out Potter, I want to meet your new family member with out you here. So leave we can talk later," said Ginny, shooing Harry out the door.

Harry sighed and decided to check on his egg that Hagrid had gotten for him. He headed towards the study where he was told his egg was kept in a warming charm since his birthday.

As Harry walked towards the egg, he noticed that it had change. It was a light red color mixed with a greenish black. He extended his hand to pick up the egg when it shuttered. Startled at the sudden movement, Harry quickly withdrew his hand. The egg started to shake more violently and a thin crack line appeared in the shell.

As minuets passed, the egg became more violent and several more cracks had appeared. Mustering his courage, he slowly helped pry the eggshell apart.

A little squawk met his ears as he looked at the little creature that crawled out of the egg. It had the head of a Phoenix with soft green eyes, the body looked like a Dragons, its front legs looked like a bird's claw but had five toes instead of three, and its back had the same. The little creature had a long tail with tiny black feathers starting to stick out of its skin. On its back, it had tiny wings; they looked like Dragon wings, but were covered in tiny little feathers like a Phoenix.

Harry stared at the creature and gasped what it was.

"No…I don't believe it… it is a…Dragonix," said Harry, speechless at the amazing animal.

_Hello master, thank you for helping me out of my shell. It is a pleasure to be able to serve you_, stated the Dragonix.

_You do not serve me. I am your friend. You can call me Harry,_ said Harry.

_You may call me Crystal. I am pleased at you hospitality._

_You are welcome I would like you to meet my other friends_

"Hedwig, Fireflight, Firesight could you come here," shouted Harry.

_Harry calls! Harry calls! Come on you two Harry calls!_

Harry watched in amusement as Hedwig herded Fireflight and Firesight into the study.

_Calm down Hedwig. I just wanted you to meet Crystal,_ said Harry moving so they could see the Dragonix.

Hedwig flew to Crystal and hooted to her in conversation while the two mini-dragons watched in amusement at the over-excited owl.

Harry quickly ran up to his room, which was empty.

'The girls must be in Ginny's room,' thought Harry.

He grabbed his wand, his trunk, and the trunk from Gringotts. He headed back down to the study and locked the door.

He emptied his trunks and set to work while his animals played together. He took the book he bought on trunk enhancement out and read it quickly. The theory behind it was easy you just had to picture the amount of extra space and say the incantation. He decided he wanted the first trunk for book so he envisioned the space to be ten times its original size and shouted "**_Increasindo._**"

The trunk shuttered a bit and then stopped. He opened his trunk and slowly started to repack all his books. He added six more basic trunk locks like those that Moody has for seven locks total. Then for the first three he had them expanded. For the forth lock he had a room with a study in it.

The fifth he added a large room. He put a king size bed in and a couple of couches around a fireplace that he added he added a room off it and put a queen size bed in there. In case of an attack, he would hide in the trunk with Abbi.

The sixth room he made it an extra large room. He put earth charm so the room liked like an open clearing. He added a few trees there and there. This room would be for his animals. In the seventh space, he decided after much careful thought he added a space the size of the great hall. He just left it empty for now.

When all of his old things were put away, he pulled out his items from Gringotts. He carefully put away the jewels, staff, and his family sword in his study. He picked the wand and saw sparks shoot out of Ravenclaw's wand. He put her wand in a holster and strapped it to his left arm. His old wand was strapped to his right arm. He set Gryffindor's wand in his study also with half of the money he had left. The other half of his money went to his second compartment.

He put the Ravenclaw ring on his right hand middle finger and the Gryffindor ring on his index finger. He felt the magic from the two rings enter his mind and settle down. With all his days work finished he picked up Crystal. With Hedwig on his shoulder and the fire twins on his other shoulder, he headed back to his room and set his trunk back in his room.

With a loud rumble from his stomach, Harry headed to the kitchen to get some food.


	9. Lupin Conversations

**Lupin Conversations**

August 2, 1996

7:30 pm

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down in between Ginny and Abbi. Across from him was Remus. Harry needed to talk to him to get some of his plans into motion, which would help him during the war.

"Mooney, could I have a word with you later?" asked Harry, talking a spoon full of stew.

"Sure Harry, but what for?" asked Remus.

"Just to discuss a few ideas with you," said Harry, finishing his stew.

"Alright Harry, we will talk in the study in twenty minuets," Said Remus.

Harry gave a hug to Abbi and Ginny before exiting the kitchen and heading to the study. Harry pondered over the things that he wanted to talk to Remus about. He was yet again, brought out of his musings by the entry of Remus into the study.

"Now Harry, what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Remus, talking a seat by Harry.

"Well Mooney, I wanted to know if you would help me add some things to the Marauders Map?" asked Harry, watching as Crystal walked into the room.

"Well, for the map, I would be more then happy to add and change a few things, but you need a Marauder name to sign the map after you are finished," said Remus, grinning like a mad man.

"Ahh, but Mooney you need to give me a Marauder name," stated Harry.

"What will your Marauder form be?" asked Remus.

"A Dragonix," stated Harry.

"How about Dragie-poo?"

"No!"

"Blackie?"

"No way!"

"Goldie?"

"Isn't that a fish's name?"

"OOOO I know."

"What?"

"…Claw Man!"

"What?!? No way Mooney."

"Hmm, how about Fireburst?"

"Finally, one that sounds good," said Harry, in relief.

"Well it's not my fault you're so picky," exclaimed Remus.

"Well when can we start?" asked Harry, slowly scratching Crystals head who decided to climb into Harry's lap during there talk. Remus looked the little Dragonix in shock for a moment then gaining some composure cleared his throat.

"I would have to look over the maps charms again but I think we can do it in a few days to a week," said Remus.

"Awesome, well, I have a few hours before bed so I will go read a bit," said Harry, rising to leave.

"All right Harry, I will talk to you later," said Remus, heading towards the kitchen where Tonks was.

As Harry made his way up the stairs to his room he herd giggling coming from his room. He slowed his walking and strained his ears to hear what was going on.

"So Abbi, what do you think of Harry?" asked Ginny, who he recognized by the musical tone to her voice.

"Well, he is very nice and sweet. He saved me and took me in so that counts as something. He is strong and can easily protect me. I just do not know how to feel about the whole situation," said Abbi.

"Well, we'll figure something out. Anyway, what do you two want to do now?" asked Hermione, who must have joined the other two for the night.

"I want to read a few of the books I bought in my room," said Harry, walking into the room.

"Oh, hey Harry how was your talk with Remus?" asked Ginny, as she watched Harry sit down next to her on the bed.

"It went well. We have a few projects we will be starting soon," said Harry, grabbing a rune textbook from his trunk under the bed.

"That's great Harry, but why do you have a rune textbook out?" asked Hermione.

"I wanted to learn some new things see if any of this is useful," said Harry, opening the book, "you three continue talking let me know if you need anything."

Harry about half way done reading the basic rune textbook, when he felt a tap in his shoulder. He looked up from his book to see everyone looking up at him, including Ron who must have came in while he was reading.

"Harry, would it be alright if we all slept in here tonight?" asked Ginny.

"I guess it's alright I think I can expand the bed so we all can fit," said Harry, closing his book.

Harry pulled out his wand muttered a few choice words and his bed expanded to twice its size.

"Thanks Harry you're the best," said Ginny.

As Harry settled down in the bed between Ginny and Hermione, his lasts thoughts before he drifted off were about his life so far.

&&&&&&

As Harry entered his mind he saw Merlin and Godric, but he saw a women with dark hair and soft blue eyes. She was a little shorter then Godric, but made up for it in looks.

"Hello there, and you would be?" asked Harry, still in marvel at the women next to Godric.

"Hello to you to, Harry. I am Lady Ravenclaw, but you can call me Rowena. It is nice to meet you," said the woman.

"Likewise, but could you tell me what you are doing in my mind?" asked Harry, trying not to freak out.

"Well, you put on my ring. I combined my mind and sprit to that ring. It lets me in your mind to speed up your reading process. Over time you become more flexible," said Rowena.

"It's a mighty good thing you put on that ring too. I was getting lonely with out my wife," said Godric.

"Enough with the introductions, Harry has a busy night. So, Harry, why don't you go get the information you absorbed today sorted and come back here," said Merlin.

Harry groaned at the thought of work, but did what he was told. Within about thirty minuets, he finished what he was told to do and was once again standing in front of Merlin awaiting further instructions.

"Well, that was fast, but let's gets started. You will run a training simulation. It will be very challenging for you. Once you are ready, walk into that door on the side there. We put it there for simulations," said Godric, going into commanding mode.

Harry strode over to the door, took a deep breath, and stepped into the room. Harry looked around on the island, which he had walked onto. A sign, which read Azkaban, sat to the left of him. Harry walked towards the middle of the island, and what he saw in front of him left him awestruck.

Azkaban was one of the biggest castles he had ever seen. It looked dark, lifeless, and black in color and was about ten stories high. It had one huge tower in the middle of the castle. The rest of the castle was a huge stretch of corridors and, what looked to Harry as, cells. The whole building left him speechless, but he continued up to the castle as if drawn to it.

He ran into what seemed like the entrance, only it was a large room. He noticed a staircase going upwards. As if drawn to it he climbed to the next level. Two wizards were fighting on this level when one of them was hit by a green light. Harry was just raising his wand when the hooded wizard laughed and vanished. Then it hit Harry why he was here. He was fighting a raid on Azkaban.

This is why this was his training. They were preparing him to fight for Azkaban. Shaking his head at the loss, he headed to the third floor where, once again two wizards, one of whom was dressed in black robes, were fighting each other. They had not noticed Harry. Harry saw the other wizard become stunned by the Death Eater. The Death Eater was about to go to the forth level, but he spotted Harry. He raised his wand and Harry's first simulated duel started.

"_Stupefy_"

"_Protego_"

Harry rolled away as his own spell came back towards him. He came out of his role and muttered "_Stupefy_" for the second time. The Death Eater was caught off guard, and fell to the cold hard floor stunned. Harry walked over to the down Death Eater, snapped his wand and the bounded him with a rope spell he found in his charms book.

Harry found only a few posted Death Eaters on the next couple of floors. All the cells seemed empty too. He had stunned about twenty Death Eaters so far and didn't think he was doing that bad. After finally emerging on the ninth floor he heard screams and shouts from above. He sprinted to the stairs to see flashes of multi-colored light. Slowly he climbed to the tenth floor – his phoenix wand in his right hand and Ravenclaw's wand in his left. As he came up, he found himself in a war-zone.

He looked around to see that many people were down on the floor and, thankfully, no one had noticed him enter the hall. The corridor of the tenth floor was huge. He stunned about three death-eaters in quick succession. He was fighting another death-eater when he saw a jet of green light out of the corner of his eye. He quickly dropped to the floor floor. The killing curse hit the death-eater who was fighting him. Harry quickly got up was just in time to see a spell coming towards him. He setup a shield with the Ravenclaw wand and he sent a strong stunner towards his opponent. Harry bound the stunned Death Eater looked around.

He saw Tonks dueling with someone, while Hagrid seemed to be throwing one of the death-eaters over the balcony of the tenth floor. Moody was fighting another death-eater while McGonagall was dueling with a Death Eater.

'Merlin must have used people in the order to make this seem real as possible,' thought Harry as he saw McGonagall stun her opponent and take on another death-eater.

Another death-eater, who had just killed its opponent, raised its wand towards her and said, "_Ava_…" when his instincts took over. He knew he had to do something and something quick. Without even knowing what he was doing, he willed himself to be next to her, he appeared just inches to the left of McGonagall where, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a jet of green light speeding towards them.

Harry was very grateful when he felt the green light passing over them. He had somehow managed to save Hogwarts the trouble of having to recruit a new teacher. He turned around and shot some spells to give him time to get up. By the time the death-eater had avoided his third spell, Harry was up on his feet.

There was now a strange feeling in his chest. He knew he could do something, and he knew that he could now save some people rather than be the reason they were killed. Responsibility! That is what it was. This feeling was what everyone was talking about. This feeling was the reason why there were so many good wizards in the world.

This new force seemed to be driving him, a force that constantly reminded him of his responsibility and the fact that people may die in this war, but this force also made him make sure that he would minimize the losses of this war.

"_Impedimenta_" Harry said.

No sooner was the curse on its way to the target that he willed himself away. His opponent dived out of the way of the curse and saw Harry reappear about ten feet from where he previously had been.

"_Illudis acidic sprayis_," the man under the hood whispered.

Harry recognized that spell that caused a giant spray of deadly acid to shout out of the wand. Quickly, he willed himself away again.

"_Firea_," said Harry, when he reappeared behind the death-eater.

With satisfaction, he saw the spell hit the right arm of his target where there would now be painful burns.

"_Reducto_," shouted the Death Eater.

Harry rolled out of the way and shot a stunning spell when he landed on his feet.

"_Stupefy_"

The death-eater barely managed to get out of the way.

"_Visum Changum_," shouted the Death Eater.

Harry sidestepped the curse. Harry knew that his stunners would not hit this target and had sent this same curse as fast as he could. The death-eater stopped it with a '_Protego_' shield. Harry did a back flip, using his Ravenclaw flexibility, to avoid the curse.

"_Stupefy Maximus_," roared Harry.

"_Protego_," yelled the Death Eater, but was too late as the stunner broke through the shield and he was stunned.

Harry walked over to the Death Eater and lifted up its mask to see the haunted look of Bellatrix looking from behind the mask. Yet, he did nothing. He just stood there looking at her in anger.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He spun around to look into the face of Lady Ravenclaw.

"Harry lets go we need to talk," said Rowena.

"All right," said Harry, as he was pulled out of the simulation and back into his main mind space.

"A job well done, Harry, a job well done," said Godric, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"You should know Harry that all physical work you do in here will slowly start to show," said Merlin.

"Thank you all, but I am going to wake up now so ill talk to you all later," said Harry.

"Bye Harry," all three chorused.

&&&&&&

As Harry slowly woke up, he breathed in the wonderful smell of Ginny's hair. He was broken out of his musings by the sound of a scream coming from the doorway.


	10. Bonding

**Bonding**

August 16, 1996

(Mid-day)

Harry found himself in the library looking up curses. Straying from his work, he remembered the morning after his first training session.

_!!Flash back!!_

"_What is going on?" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, standing in the doorway._

"_Hello mum, what is wrong?" asked Ginny, waking up._

"_Why are you all sleeping in the same bed?" asked Mrs. Weasley, slowly calming dawn._

"_We were up late talking and just decided to have a big slumber party. I hope that was all right?" said Abbi, who must have woken up._

"_Well of course, dear. You lot just startled me that's all," said Mrs. Weasley._

"_Sorry Mrs. Weasley for scaring you," said Harry, getting up out of the bed._

_!!End Flashback!!_

Harry began to laugh at the thought of her scream to be something different.

Remus and he started working on the map a couple days ago. They had updated the map. They had added the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement. They marked where passages were blocked and why. They added colored dots to the map for the people in Hogwarts (Red for Gryffindor, Blue for Ravenclaw, Yellow for Hufflepuff, Green for Slytherin, Purple for Teachers, Black for people with the Dark Mark, and Gray for anyone else in the school). By the time they were done, they were very pleased with there work.

On Ginny's birthday, a huge celebration was held for her. The whole day she was flushed a light pink from all the praise and congratulations she received. Harry had taken a locket sized ruby and engraved a lion on the front and there names on the back encircled in a heart. The look of delight and joy she had in her eyes at the gift became his new thought for his patronus. Overall, it was a very peaceful and relaxed day for her.

In the mean time, since there first slumber party, Harry, Abbi and Ginny and been spending a large amount of time together. Harry had starting to get to know Abbi better. Her full name was Abigail Veronica Akins. She got her Hogwarts letter a week before the Diagon Ally attack and that was why she was in Diagon Ally. Her birthday, she told them, was September 12. Therefore, in turn she found out all about Harry and Ginny from the Sorcerers stone to the Department of Mysteries. They all became very close.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he stumbled upon a section called 'Sacrifice Shields.'

_Through out our history we have collected many eye witnessed accounts of Sacrifice Shields used. They have permanently helped block all curses; except one. This shield cannot block the Killing curse. In cases such as the Lovegood family in 1902 and the Richardson family in 1932, the killing curse was used to kill the small daughter after her mother had used the Sacrifice Shield. No record to date has proven that this Killing curse could be blocked, except Mr. Harry James Potter. No one know how He survived, yet we can safely say that if Lily Potter used the Sacrifice Shield there is no way that it would have blocked a killing curse used upon Mr. Potter._

Harry just sat there in shock running this new piece of information in his head.

'No…I can't believe…there is some misunderstanding…,' thought Harry.

Slowly the room started to crackle in energy, and growing at a quick pace.

'Dumbledore said that…wait did he…No! He said that he would not lie. That barmy old codger has lied about the most important thing to me. He sent me to the…Dursleys for no reason. Oh he is going to get it now,' thought Harry.

The energy in the room had reached its peek, and then suddenly disappeared. What was left in the room was a very ticked off Harry Potter holding a shield book.

Harry took a deep breath, left the library at a moderate pace, and headed to the kitchen where everyone else was.

Before anyone had the chance to say, anything Harry spoke, "Get Dumbledore here now."

"Ok Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. She could feel the power coming off him in waves and it scared her to see him like that.

"Harry, what is wrong?" asked Hermione and Ginny a little frightened.

"Here just read for your self," said Harry as he tossed the shield book to them and stared into the fire waiting for Dumbledore to get there.

As soon as Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace, he had a wand pointed right between his eyes from a very pissed off Harry Potter.

"Read. Explain. Now," said Harry grabbing the book from the two girls who had just finished reading the passage.

Dumbledore quickly took the book and started reading the text, slowly paling after each second he read.

After reading the text, he suddenly dropped the book to the floor and started to do something that no one had ever seen before. He started to shake with fear.

"Now Harry, I am sorry you found out this way but I didn't lie to you," said Dumbledore slowly.

"DIDIN'T LIE! What do you mean you didn't lie? You said she was the reason why Voldemort could not kill me," said Harry, trying to control his anger.

"No Harry I said she died to save you. She did invoke the Sacrifice Shield. That is why you cannot be controlled by any curse. No, the reason why you survived Voldemort's killing curse was…

…………………………

Harry sat in stunned silence. He could not believe it. There was no possible way that what Dumbledore said was true. He just could not believe it. How could they have done that? How could his parents have given him all there power making them no more then squibs just to give him a shield enough to take one killing curse? How did they know what would happen? Were they that sure of the Prophesy? Why did they take to heart what was spoken by a women with no history of other predictions? So Harry did what anyone else would do he fainted.


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Calm Before the Storm**

After the shock had finally worn off, and he was revived, Harry barricaded himself in his room. He planned to do some work outs to relieve the stress.

Harry worked himself in all aspects of bodybuilding he could. He did push ups, curls, pull ups, and stretches. He conjured a set of weights he had seen Dudley use at one time and lifted. He lifted until his arms were too tired to flex.

He worked his legs doing squats and stand jumping, from the floor to his bed and back again; He worked himself into exhaustion. He did not want to dwell on what was told to him. He needed a break from all the stress and good hard physical labor was just what he needed.

As Harry collapsed on the bed, Ginny and Abbi entered the room cautiously and Crystal trotting behind them.

"Hello Harry," said Abbi, moving next to Harry and Ginny, who had crawled up next to him and resting her head on Harry's stomach and she laid down on the spacious bed.

"Hey Abbi, Ginny, How are you two?" asked Harry tiredly.

"We are fine Harry. The question is how are you?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I have no idea why I passed out. I know it was not from shock because I have handled stuff greater then that and not passed out. I have been pondering over it for a while now. There has to be some reason why it happened," said Harry, sounding puzzled.

"Don't worry Harry everything will turn out fine," said Abbi.

Ruffling her hair slightly Harry said, "Your right Abbi, your absolutely right."

"Well aren't women always right," said Ginny, with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes, Gin, yes you're always right," said Harry.

"Good."

&&&&&&

As Harry entered his mind, he marveled at how much he had come through in his training in such a short time. Everyday since the Azkaban raid, he had been given a different location each time. All the places, though, had been places with huge crowds or would be a major victory if concurred by Death Munchers.

He had been at a battle at Azkaban, Diagon Ally, The Ministry, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts. Each time he had a different team to lead and sometimes, like Azkaban, he worked alone. He understood why they kept repeating, it was to notice escape routes

and work with different people.

"Hey Harry," said Godric

"Hey Goddy," Said Harry.

"Harry! What have I told you about calling me that! I simply hate that name!" said Godric fuming.

"And that's why I call you it. I do it just to get on you nerves, Goddy," said Harry, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Why you little..." said Godric, ready to leap on Harry.

While placing a calming hand on Godric's shoulder Rowena said, "Now Goddy, don't be getting after him just yet. You both and Merlin have something special to do today."

"What is it?" asked both Harry and Godric.

"Well once Merlin is done setting up he will tell you," said Rowena.

"And tell you I shall," said Merlin coming up to the group.

"So what are we doing?" asked Harry again.

"We are going be going into Toms mind and taking all the knowledge he has and using it for ourselves. The lovely Rowena here has kindly asked to stay behind to "hold down the fort" while we are in his mind," said Merlin to two awestruck people.

"Are you sure this will be safe?" asked Harry.

"I have evoked some safety charms incase anything goes wrong. The plan will be that Godric keeps a lookout and distracts any interference, while young Harry and I collect his knowledge," said Merlin.

"Well alight I'll help but you have to decide what knowledge to take," said Harry.

"Alright, let's get this started then," said Merlin strolling over to the glass wall where the entrance to Voldemort's mind lay.

As Harry looked back on that mission he could not agree that it could have went any smoother. The harvesting the information was the problem. It was long work and eventually Voldemort felt their presences around three-fourths of the way done. As planned, Godric distracted Voldemort very well without lifting a finger. His image was enough to stop him in his tracks stunned at the legendary Godric Gryffindor helping Harry Potter of all people into his mind. Just a few seconds later, all three pulled out with there prize.

"Don't worry about sorting all of this right now. You about to wake up and we will have it sorted into piles when you get back," said Merlin.

"Thanks you guys, and bye," said Harry as he awoke.

&&&&&&&

As Harry awoke, he could not help but think things were going good so far in his training. Yet all good things come to an end.


	12. The Storm Part One

The Storm Part One

August 17, 1996

As the sun started to shine through the windows of number twelve Grimmauld Place a young teenager sat in the kitchen staring moodily at a burn mark on the kitchen table while stirring his tea. He was mulling over all the stuff that has happen to him over the years. He was pulled out of his brooding by the sound of voices coming towards the kitchen. He strained his ears to listen as best he could.

"Seriously Albus, why are you keeping this from him? Shouldn't he have the right...," said a voice.

"You may be right, but our relationship is strained at the moment and I don't want him angrier at me then he already is," said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore! The reason he _is _mad at you is because you keep things that include him and _this_ includes him," said the first voice.

"We shall see," said Dumbledore as he walked into the kitchen followed by a very irate Professor McGonagall.

"Well hello Mr. Potter, how are you this morning?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"As well as can be expected," answered Harry.

"Well Harry I have something to give you," said Dumbledore as he pulled a stack of letters out form his robe, and handing one to Harry.

"We couldn't send out the fifth and seventh years O.W.L. and N.E.W.T.'s due to…problems…at the ministry," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry eyed his letter in his hands. He knew that what was contained in the letter in his hand. Slowly but surely he opened the letter.

_**MINISRY OF MAGIC EDUCATION DEPARTMENT**_

_**O.W.L. Scores for:**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Astronomy: **Theory (**A**) Practical (**A**) Average (**A**)_

_**Care OF Magical Creatures: **Theory (**EE**) Practical (**EE**) Average (**EE**)_

_**Charms: **Theory (**EE**) Practical (**EE**) Average (**EE**)_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: **Theory (**O**) Practical (**O**) Average (**O**)_

_**Divination: **Theory (**D**) Practical (**P**) Average (**P**)_

_**Herbology: **Theory (**EE**) Practical (**EE**) Average (**EE**)_

_**History of Magic:** Theory (**D**) Average (**D**)_

_**Potions:** Theory (**EE**) Practical (**EE**)_

_**Transfiguration:** Theory (**EE**) Practical (**EE**) Average (**EE**)_

_**Total O.W.L.'s:** **Seven**_

**_T: Terrible, D: Dreadful P: Poor, A: Acceptable, EE: Exceeds Expatiations, O: Outstanding, OO: Outstanding plus Extra Credit_**

Harry just sat there in shock. He got all the required scores except potions. Potions! He did not get the required marks he needed. He felt disappointment stir with in him. He could not believe that he let Professor McGonagall down and not get the required marks.

"I am sorry professor," Harry said to Professor McGonagall.

"Whatever for?" asked a slightly confused Professor McGonagall.

"I did not get the required marks in Potions. I only got an Exceeds Expatiations, not the Outstanding I needed. I am sorry," said Harry.

"Do not fret Mr. Potter. It is highly remarkable that you went from the Dreadful you were averaging to the Exceeds Expectations you earned," replied Professor McGonagall.

Harry was about to say something about Snape's unfairness but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"I am aware of your grades and I would like to say congratulations on your most excellent grades, and I'll have you know that all of your students in your club all achieved Exceeds Expectations on their O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T's," said Professor Dumbledore.

Just as Harry was looking through the rest of his normal Hogwarts letter Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Abbi came into the room.

Ron grabbed a piece of toast before announcing that he was going with Remus and the elder Weasleys to the Burrow for supplies. He quickly made his exit with said people and everyone turned to the present Professors in the room.

Hermione just stood in place looking at the letters in Dumbledore's hand. Harry slowly started to count until she got the picture. With a shrill scream Hermione leapt at the letters on the table and tore into hers with a frenzy. She quietly scanned he letter with her back turned to everyone.

"How did you do?" asked Ginny, straining to see over the girls shoulder.

"I did, er, Alright," said Hermione, in a small voice.

"Alright?" asked Ginny, who grabbed her scores and backed up behind Harry, "You got all 'outstanding' in every class except Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What did Ron get?" asked Harry, as he handed Hermione her scores after gently taking them from Ginny.

"Well lets see," said Hermione and she scooped up Ron's scores and opened them as well, "He got seven O.W.L.'s just like you Harry."

Dumbledore made motions to congratulate then, but a cold breezy chill settled upon the house. One look at Dumbledore told Harry that he knew what was happening.

"No," Dumbledore whispered, "It cant be, someone has betrayed the Order the alarms have gone off. We must flee at once!"


	13. The Storm Part Two

The Storm Part Two

August 17, 1996(Afternoon)

After the ominous chill had set in over the luxurious kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the chaos began outside. Flitwick ran in from the entrance hall just as curses started flying at the house and Hermione went into her usual ranting mode and started to ask questions.

"Who could have betrayed the order professor? Isn't the whole point of the 'Fidilius Charm' that only the secret keeper can reveal its location?" Hermione asked, keeping her emotions in check.

"Albus…" Professor McGonagall said while she gave Dumbledore a knowing look, not missed on Harry. If Harry had known McGonagall better, he would have seen not only the fear in her eyes but also the smug look that told in all but words, 'I told you so'.

"Yes Ms. Granger, however in normal cases the secret keeper in question can not be in the location he has sworn to protect. If this is so, then those who wish to breach the charm can do so on the term that the secret keeper is not able to reveal its location, as the location of the secret keeper is also kept secret. You have to understand that the Fidilius charm relies in its nature on the fact that what is kept secret is not lost. This fact is mostly used in case of death of the secret keeper where those that know of the charm can perform a counter charm to reveal what has been hidden. Moreover, this is exactly what Tom is doing, but do not lose hope as people are still not able to find us, only magic can at the moment." Dumbledore said with a serene voice, even though his mind was racing for a way out of here.

At the same time, Harry was only listening with one ear as Dumbledore instructed the teachers to pack everything of value to the order into a few trunks, in which Dumbledore shrunk and put into his pocket.

Harry already knew that Moldywarts had erected an anti-apparition ward. On top of that, he had erected some kind of barrier all too similar to the one he had used in the Ministry in July, the day he lost Sirius. Harry had already figured out that, unless those barriers were in some way destroyed, there would be no way for them to get out.

"Professor is there a way to break these wards Moldywarts has put up?" asked Harry, trying to ignore the annoying itchy feeling that had just started on his lower arm. Dumbledore only gave Harry a quizzical, yet amused, glance.

However, it was not Dumbledore that figured it out first, "How did you know about the wards Harry? Even I a fully trained wizard needed to focus on the feeling of the magic to figure it out, and I've been practicing magical empathy for decades now?" asked the tiny voice of the charms professor.

"Err, I figured that the chill we felt just before the attack must have been wards being put up, along with the warning wards telling us the wards had been tampered with professor, what else could it have been?" Harry tried to brush off. Luckily the chaos outside doubled at that precise moment and that brought Dumbledore back to the topic at hand.

"Of course my dear boy, we always knew you were innovative under stress," said Dumbledore with a small spark returning to his eyes.

How ever small this spark might have been, it gave the others hope. Hope that everything would be all right.

"I must say that Tom has gone all out for us this time. These wards are quite strong and I do not imagine that I can break them. We will have to think of something else my boy." Dumbledore said looking straight at Harry, the boy that had done the impossible in the past.

Harry, highly uncomfortable under the Headmasters scrutinizing gaze was thinking about how he could get Hermione and Abbi to safety before the Death Eaters could get in.

'Master, master' was squeaked from Harry his pocket.

'Yes Firesight do you have any ideas?' asked Harry.

'Master, why do you not ask your other bonded, he seems extremely excited.' Firesight said in a voice that proved that she knew more then she let on.

'My other bonded?' Harry asked.

'Yes, master he calls himself Moony.' Firesight said exasperated.

'Firesight Moony is not here he's at the Burrow with Ron and the other Weasleys and I can't really go out there now can I?' Harry said irate that he spent his thinking time on that.

'No, foolish master, I does well know what is going on. I means the Moony on your skinny human arms, Master,' said Fireflight coming to rest in Harry's other pocket.

This reminded Harry of the itching on his lower arm. When he looked at the spot that was itching, he saw the wolf striding, back and forth, impatiently over his skin. When he noticed that Harry was looking at him he stopped walking and pointed a paw at a hall way that Harry knew lead to the stairs

"Harry, what are you looking at? This isn't the time to go and observe your tattoos!" Hermione said with a hysterical tone to her voice.

"Thanks Firesight" Harry said a little too cheerful to Hermione's liking. On good faith, Harry decided to follow the directions of the werewolf.

"This way guys I think I got something here," said Harry as they all followed Harry upstairs quickly; they were moving towards Buckbeak's room. When they arrived there and bowed to Buckbeak, they were led to a door off the left.

"Professor McGonagall could you please take Buckbeak with you, I really can't leave him here now," said Harry, as the sounds of battle that were coming from downstairs went up a notch. It sounded as if a wall had given way to the barrage of spells.

McGonagall followed Harry his order without protest after hearing the loud sound. She bowed to Buckbeak before taking the soft leather strap that was on the wall and hooking it onto his neck. She followed the group to a door on the left of the big red room. When they went through the door, they found out that they were on the roof of the Ancient House of Black.

"The house surely looked smaller from the outside," Hermione remarked, while Professor McGonagall looked quizzically to the ground floor, which seemed a good 50 ft below.

"This must be how Buckbeak got in here," Hermione said.

Outside they could all see dozens and dozens of black robed figures lined up and shooting green colored curses at the house. None of the people on the roof were mistaken in what curse the Death Eaters were shooting at the damaged house. If one of those curses hit anyone, it would be over. No, matter what power level Harry and Dumbledore were at currently.

The wolf was pointing at a point just beyond the balcony they were standing on and making some kind of arc like shape with his paws. If it were not for them being in a life or death situation, Harry would have found it quite funny.

"Harry, what is that glow surrounding the house? It is so dark, and I'm scared." Abbi whispered speaking for the first time since the attack started.

"You can see the wards?" asked Harry shocked.

"Yes Harry, I can," said Abbi shyly.

"Abbi, can you see any cracks in the wards? Don't be afraid of what you see we will get out of here soon, it can not do anything to you." Harry said in a soothing voice, while he too searched for a crack in the visible wards.

The sound of spells hitting walls was coming closer and closer. The Death Eaters seemed to be slowly covering the whole house in the death curse.

"Yes, over there, but its very small" Abbi told Harry. The direction that Abbi was pointing at was the same place that Moony the tattoo was pointing at also.

Harry moved slowly closer to the ledge of the balcony, and let his hands caress the wards faintly. He could feel how the magic was weak at this point, but what could he do, even with his newly acquired powers he could not break these wards. An evil presence seemed to be attached to the wards. A feeling Harry had never felt in Magic like this before.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the left. The door that the party used to enter the balcony was shaking on its hinges. Suddenly the door exploded and the door blew of his hinges.

"Get Abbi to where she was pointing" Harry screamed at Hermione who was holding Abbi's hand.

"Fortis murus, Fortis murus, Fortis murus" Harry chanted repeatedly. Magic shimmered over the doorframe where the door used to be. Harry was now thankful for the knowledge of spells that were taken from 'Oh Tommy Boy'.

"Avada Kedavra" a Death Eater yelled while pointing his wand at the shimmering wall of magic that was keeping them from the final prize, Harry.

The wall Harry created collapsed, absorbing the sickly green curse. However, Harry who was concentrating on the chanting was blown backwards.

"No..." Abbi screamed as Harry flew over the ledge.

Instead of flying over the ledge, Harry hit some kind of magic wall. The black magic shimmered like the wall Harry created before disappearing into nothingness once more when Harry bounced back.

The wall Harry had created to keep the Death Eaters out flickered, but was soon re-established at full power when Harry started chanting once more.

"Professor, could you ward the door. I need to think, and I don't think I can do both at the same time" Harry asked Dumbledore mid chant.

Dumbledore still in amazement from what Harry was doing had to recover from shock before starting to chant.

With a calculating look, Harry walked over to the ledge and this time he trusted his hand towards the supposed black wall of magic, the wall, which was visible once more as Harry touched it. To the amazement of present, Harry slid his arm through what seemed a small hole in the wards.

Slowly he started to wedge a hole in the wards and make it bigger and bigger.

He took take a more aggressive stance as he wasn't sure how long Dumbledore could keep us this chant, till either running out of breath or his connection to magic would be broken. He lifted his left arm, looked at his tattoo, which seemed to give the slighted leaning of a nod with his head, and began to glow. With amazing speed, Harry plunged his hands into the wards. An earth-shattering gong sounded, making the ears of all present still ring in the aftermath of it.

When Harry had made contact with the wards, an area about the size of a car shimmered as waves stirred over its surface. Suddenly the stirring area broke of from the wards. The magic was visible for a second before it dissipated into the night sky. They were free! The wards were down!

The Death Eaters seemed to realize this too, when a Death Eater that Harry did not know directed all the Death Eaters to send the killing curse at the same time and the wall crumbled but was quickly brought up before he could blink. Harry knew that Dumbledore would not be able to hold back that many killing curses for long.

"Hermione get on Buckbeak and take Abbi with you, get to the Burrow and fly out of here as fast as you can. Alert Ron and the others and we will catch up with you in a moment; Buckbeak can't carry more then two people after not having flown for so long," said Harry, as quickly as he could.

When Abbi and Hermione got on Buckbeak and prepared to fly of Harry concentrated on the others, "Professor McGonagall, can you transfigure something into a big rug, and Professor Flitwick could you charm it to fly, quickly."

All the commands were carried out the moment they left Harry his mouth. Before Harry knew it, a good size-flying rug was hovering a few feet from the floor.

McGonagall, Flitwick and Harry got on before flying to Dumbledore and pulling him on. That was the exact moment that all the Death eaters became coordinated and were able to fire off the killing curse. The Wall that Dumbledore was holding up quickly shimmered out of existence. The Death Eaters ran towards the group of wizard and witches but they were too late. Harry, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall were already gone and only one Death Eater could fire off curses at the party as they made there way two the Burrow on a Hippogriff and a huge flying carpet.

Harry could barely hear the Death Munchers, but he could see the one in charge sending curses left and right at his fellow Munchers, clearly angry that they got away.


	14. The Founders Rooms

**The Founders Rooms:**

**Hufflepuff's Tunnels, Ravenclaw's Library, Slytherin's Chamber and Gryffindor's War Room**

August 17, 1996  
(Dawn)

After arriving at the Burrow, Dumbledore quickly shrunk the carpet and put it in his pocket while the other adults concerned themselves with Buckbeak and the girls. Hermione hurried inside to find Ron, while Harry and Abbi quickly hurried over to Ginny, Abbi quickly hugging Harry around the middle while Ginny kissed Harry, in a kiss that shocked and warmed him to the core.

Quickly heading inside they discovered that Dumbledore was quickly creating portkeys while Mr. Weasley was packing up the Burrows possessions as the headquarters were.

Harry, Ginny, and Abbi quickly grabbed a portkey and were whisked away, to land in the Gryffindor common room. The two girls quickly retired to bed; Ginny gently leading a wide eyed Abbi.

Harry on the other hand left the common room and wandered the silent corridors with no fixed destination to go, his mind drifting over the events that recently happen. Who was the traitor? What is with the conversation between McGonagall and Dumbledore?

Fed up with the questions Harry shouted, "What is the missing piece?"

Suddenly, wall he stopped next to slowly swung inward. A Hogwarts crest hung on the part that moved. Looking around he found himself in the entrance hall. Curious to where it led Harry entered the passageway.

It was a dimly lit hallway, the torches, which never gave off much light, flickered as he walked past. He was walking for a few minuets, when he realized he was walking deeper into the heart of the castle. He noticed that there was a thick layer of dust on every inch of the passageway, indicating that this passageway hadn't been traveled on in some time.

He stopped in front of an old wooden door with the Hogwarts crest engraved into it. Slowly, Harry pushed in the door open and walked to the center of the room. The small room was circular and contained four doors leading out and the one he just came from, and in between the doors hung four portraits.

In one portrait, a man with messy brown hair and blue eyes stood twiddling his thumbs, humming a tune long forgotten. He had a muscular build and was draped in red and gold. In the portrait next to him stood an impressive woman who had black hair that came in waves, honey colored eyes and draped in blue and bronze. She was looking at him closely as he observed the other two portraits. The woman in the next portrait was a stout woman with gentle green eyes and long wavy red hair. She was draped in yellow and black. She was loudly conversing with a man with black hair, cold black eyes, a small black beard, and draped in green and silver.

Harry just stood there rooted to the spot with this discovery. The Founder's Portraits! There where no known portraits in Hogwarts of them. He just could not wrap his mind that the very people who created the home he knew where just a few feet away.

"Godric! Helga! Salazar! Look!" announced Rowena.

"Who are you?" asked Godric.

"Godric, mind your manners. Can't you tell who this is? He's our heir," announced Helga.

"He can not be my heir. _Or can you?_" hissed Salazar.

"_Let me assure you Salazar that I can not be you heir_," Hissed Harry, "but I am yours Rowena and Godric. I am not sure about you Helga, but you do resemble my mother."

"Ah, I see that you have our rings insert them into the little indent below our portraits," said Godric, as Harry did what was instructed.

As soon as the two rings were in place lights of Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow shot out of the rings under the portraits. Unknown to Harry, the wards surrounding Hogwarts were charged back to the full power, to which has not been seen since the time of the founders. Dust from centuries of not cleaning vanished, the air became crisper, and the feeling of old left the castle.

"Ah, Harry I see that you have found our room," said Godric.

"So is this the Godric that currently resided in my head?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, when you placed the rings we were able to update the room, wards and all four of us have the knowledge of what has happen since our death, or what you know of it," said Rowena.

"You mean that those two know my whole story?" asked Harry shocked.

"Yes Dearie and you are my Heir. You are the son of the Evans line, which is my eldest daughter's line. Apparently, they have been squibs in the past few generations until your mother," said Helga.

"_While you may not be my blood heir, you are my heir in power. I do not like how my current heir is acting in my name so even though I hate to admit it I will support you my heir in power_," drawled Salazar.

"Now that Salazar over there is finished hissing at you, put on our rings and we will explain what this room is that there the doors go," said Godric.

Harry put Godric's ring on his right ring finger, Rowena's on his right pinky, Helga's on his right index, and Salazar's on his thumb, while Merlin's on his right middle finger. The rings started to shift into puddles of mettle before converging on top of his left hand where a gauntlet began to form on his hand. On the top were five different crests. The gauntlet then slowly disappeared, leaving a pure white ring with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"What just happen?" asked Harry.

"All the power in the rings converged and left you with a gauntlet to wear instead of all those rings. The white ring is the ring of Hogwarts. It's a ring to let people know you're powerful but not totally obvious as to how powerful you are," explained Rowena.

Harry just sighed and shook his head, "Looks like ill never be normal. So, what are the doors for? Could one of you explain them please?" asked Harry.

"Ok Harry, the door with my crest on the door knob leads to any room in the entire castle as long as it has a door. Just place my ring on the handle it's self and state the room you want to go too. It works in reverse to come here just state founders room to return here," said Helga.

"My room Harry leads to my personal library. It contains various books to thought to be lost. A lot of my personal books and work lie in there," said Rowena.

"_My door does not lead to the 'chamber of secrets' as you call it. It leads to my personal study. You can enter it through any place in Hogwarts just twist the emerald ninety degrees and place it against any stone wall in Hogwarts and a door will appear. Do not be caught making the door in front of anyone you don't trust_," warned Salazar.

"Now Harry my room is a wonderful room. It has a complete map of every Hogwarts passageway excluding this room, Rowena's and Salazar's. You can enter through this room but you cannot enter this room from the war room. The exit passage leads through a trick book case in you head masters office," said Godric.

Feeling tired from too many surprises Harry bid good day the paintings promising to explore the room later. Using Helga's 'tunnel' method Harry moved into the sixth year Gryffindor dorm.

Clearing his mind before falling asleep, Harry prepared himself for two extra guests in his training and hoping that the new information and many questions that Harry had would be solved. Maybe one of the six of them could make heads or tails of what the mystery is this time.


	15. Got Swords?

**Got Swords?**

He was walking down a corridor in the hospital wing headed towards the headmaster's office. How if knew that, he did not know, but it just felt like he was. Sure enough, he stopped in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance.

With out speaking a password the gargoyle stepped aside reveling the revolving staircase. As like metal drawn to a magnet, he was drawn to the Sword of Gryffindor. It sat there in its display case, the rubies shining as if they were freshly polished. All traces of blood were gone form the blade. With trembling fingers, he picked the sword up and…

"Finally, you grace us with your presence," said Godric.

"You had us worried there," said Helga.

He really was not surprised that Salazar and Helga were in his mind. He somewhat guessed that the rings allowed there spirits to be in the mind of the wearer.

"_What took you so long_," asked Salazar.

Therefore, Harry explained about the dream, and left no detail untold. Godric looked as if he expected it, Helga looked excited about something, Rowena was in thought, Salazar looked surprised, and Merlin was just grinning.

"So it seems that Hogwarts has recognized you as our heirs," said Godric, "and is sending you images of where our weapons are."

"Ok and this is happening because..." asked Harry perplexed.

"In our time before Salazar left the school we all banded together to destroy this evil dark lord. Individually our weapons could not harm this dark lord. Therefore, we combined our weapons and were able to defeat the dark lord. We used the spell _Combinus Est Convergo_. It enables to combine weapons and wands together for a more powerful weapon or wand. It was kept a close secret; only us five knew it… well six now," explained Rowena.

"With each weapon you add it changes the way the new weapon looks. With the wands it's the average height," explained Helga.

"_Well the information you stole from my 'blood heir's' mind has been sorted by us. So when you wake up try not to make any sudden movements. We sorted the information by your standards and you are literally his equal now, just as the prophesy states. Use some that information wisely_," explained Salazar.

"You will have to find Salazar's, Merlin's and my weapons. We do not know where there are but finding them is important," said Helga.

"We will see you later young Harry," said Merlin as he woke up.

&&&&&&&

Slowly Harry woke up and felt a wave of knowledge flood his mind. Some of the information made him happy to know while the rest of it made him want to throw up. He made a promise to him self that he would only use the dark spells if necessary.

As Harry sat up, he went into his center of magic through the way Tom was taught. He had to connect all of his magical parts together.

The way Tom was taught was that the body had different magical parts and these helped with power bars of magic. The Mind, The Body, The Blood, and The Soul. Each had different ways of strengthening them, but first he had to make sure that they all were connected to each other in different combinations. The Body and Blood, Body and Mind, Body and Soul, Mind and Blood, Mind and Soul, and the rarest of them all Blood and Soul.

Body and Blood helps to protect from common illnesses. Body and Mind is used to over come curses such as the Imperius and Cruiatus Curse. Body and Soul is used for love and knowing good deeds. Mind and Blood is used for wand less magic, and control is very limited. Mind and Soul is used in common bursts of magic when upset or emotional. That connection can be controlled by Occlumency, which controls emotions as well as blocks the mind. Blood and Soul goes along with Body and Soul. The deep love from another strengthens the Blood and Soul connection.

Tom judged the connections by power levels. Zero being that the magic was non-existent and ten being the max your body could take. The way their power levels are now are as follows:

Body and Blood: Tom – 9 and Harry – 6

Body and Mind: Tom – 9 and Harry – 7

Body and Soul: Tom – 1 and Harry – 8

Mind and Blood: Tom – 6 and Harry – 3

Mind and Soul: Tom – 9 and Harry – 9

Blood and Soul: Tom – 2 and Harry – 9

Tom – 36 (Power Level 12) and Harry – 42 (Power Level 14)

To strengthen your power levels you just lightly coat it with excess magic build up. It takes a long time to build up enough to raise your level. He quickly coated the connections in magic energy and pulled out form his center.

Wanting to combine the weapons he had so far, Harry quickly got dressed and grabbed the Potter Sword, the Ravenclaw Staff, and the Map. He checked to see if Dumbledore was in his office. He did not really want to explain what was going on in his life after the secrets he withheld. Dumbledore was in the Great Hall so the coast was clear.

Using Helga's ring he stepped through his dorm door and into the Headmasters office. His office was back into the state it was in before he trashed it. Fawkes sat on his perch, which was twisted slightly due to the magic he released in his anger. He watched as Harry quickly grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor. Finding only pure thoughts rolling off him in waves, Fawkes left him be and just watched.

Harry laid the three weapons on Dumbledore's table side by side. Drawing his wands, he tapped each weapons and chanted under his breath so no one could hear: _Combinus Est Convergo, Combinus Est Convergo, Combinus Est Convergo, Combinus Est Convergo!_

A bright light surrounded the weapons and was there for several seconds. Slowly the light dimmed down and what was laying there made him gasp.

The sword was twenty-eight inches long the blade itself was eighteen inches. The guard was a winged shape with a ravens head resting on the blade. A circle sat on one side, just before the grip, with three equal sized jewels (a ruby, diamond, and Sapphire) in the middle of it. Just before the Pommel, on the side with the three jeweled circle, was a design of two hexagons, one of Ruby and one of Diamond, with tiny sapphire triangles around it. The pommel was a clear sphere with a blue raven incased in it. A ring of metal shaped like fire was placed around the pommel. The blade was strait and extremely sharp. A diamond with a ring of ruby and sapphire sat just above the ravens head on the guard, glowing with self-restrained magic.

Quickly, he conjuring a scabbard with a crest he had in mind for some time. It had a capital M in the middle surrounded by a Stag, a Dragonix, a Dog and a Wolf. The scabbard was black and the crest, newly named the Marauders crest, was in yellow in honor of Lady Hufflepuff.

Putting the sword in the scabbard, Harry tied the scabbard on his waist, and put a notice me not charm on it; thinking that it should well hidden from wondering eyes.

Just as he finished casting the spell, a voice sounded in the office, "Mr. Potter I would like to have a word with you."

Turning towards the voice, he found the source and was startled at who it was.

An: A new record a week since my last post. A Dragonix is a cross between a phoenix and a dragon. Please Review!!!! I got only five last time! And I added a lot of details and updated the chapters!


	16. The End Of Summer

The End of Summer

August 18, 1996

"The sorting hat?" asked Harry.

"Place me on your head Mr. Potter," said the sorting hat.

Harry carefully placed the sorting hat on his head and took a seat in Professor Dumbledore's chair.

"Ahh Mr. Potter it has been some time has it not? I see that you help updated the wards. Hogwarts is expressing her thanks to you. As you might have guessed, I am connected to her. She wishes to inform you that the items you seek are just only, what will kill the body of Thomas Riddle. Those items are scattered through out the castle and grounds.

Beware Mr. Potter, that appearances are deceiving. Trust those who you trust, not who others trust. Thomas Riddle did many things, and he found what he set out to do. Do not fret Mr. Potter; Thomas Riddle can be destroyed. You must amend ties with Albus Dumbledore, for, he is not your enemy.

There is a section of Hogwarts, which remains locked and has only ever been opened in case of extreme war. The War Towers are located off the antler room off the Great Hall. Give the fireplace the password 'We are at War'. You will be the sole keeper of this knowledge. Use it for the Order. I have given you the warning I was supposed to give. Good luck Mr. Potter," said the sorting hat.

Harry stood up and gently replaced the hat back on its shelf. He returned to Dumbledore's chair, and thought about all he was told.

Harry only had to wait for Professor Dumbledore for only a few minuets. With his mind made up, he confessed all what has happen to the Professor when he showed up. He explained all what had happen since the summer started, only leaving out any personal parts. He explained the sorting hats warnings and advice and told Dumbledore where the War Towers were. He wrote the location on a slip of paper for Dumbledore to tell others.

Dumbledore told Harry that he would be leaving later that night with him to visit a Horace Slughorn, and to be ready at nine. Surprised, Harry said his thanks and quickly left to find his friends.

The meeting of Slughorn was interesting indeed, for Harry. Being roped into a plan to get him to teach was skillful on Dumbledore's part. The whole scheme worked well for Dumbledore. A mystery though, what happen to Dumbledore's hand. It was not like that when they talked before. It was just another mystery to add to the list.

Through the rest of the summer, Harry tried his best to act like a normal teenager and enjoy his time as best as he could. The entire order moved it base the war tower, and Harry tried his best to try to maintain a sense of normalcy.

Harry spent most of his time with Ginny and Abbi. He wanted to get to know them better then he already did. He took to heart what Dumbledore always said was his greatest strength… Love. He started to love the two most important women in his life.

As September 1 rolled around the castle was full of activity. Teachers were getting there classrooms set and lesson plans checked and re checked. Harry and the others were to stay in the castle due to no one could be spared to act as a guard.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the rest of his friends when the students came in. Harry couldn't help but think that this would be a long year.


	17. Beginning of the Year Surprises

Beginning of the Year Surprises  
September 1, 1996  
Great Hall

Harry looked on as the many Hogwarts students came into the great hall. Some were just chatting about there favorite candy and who they had a crush on, while others were talking about the war. It saddened him that some of these kids had to grow up so fast.

Someone sitting down on his left brought Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked to see Neville sitting next to him. Before he could say a word to his friend the main doors opened and McGonagall led the first years to the front where the sorting normally takes place.

McGonagall set the sorting hat on the stool and it broke into song:

_Long ago when I was new,  
Four people stuck together like glue,  
Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,  
The four united under the law,  
Listen up, listen close,  
A history lesson you shall hear,  
Rhymes forgotten so listen close,  
Merlin united the four founders,  
A sword he crafted did the trick,  
Listen to the one who crafts the sword,  
Unite or parish, unite or fall,  
Its your choice you be the judge,  
I sort you into houses,  
Fearing the rift it causes,  
But I must as its required  
So let the sorting begin._

Harry and the entire great hall stared at the Hat. Never had the hat gave such a clear warning and decision to make. Nonetheless, McGonagall started the sorting. One by one, the first years were sorted into the houses. Harry clapped and cheered the loudest when Abbi was sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry started to feel the hunger creep into is stomach by the end of the sorting, but before Dumbledore could stand up the sorting hat wished to heard again before the night was over.

"Dumbledore," the hat shouted, and Dumbledore was quickly on his feet and putting the sorting hat on.

Many whispering was herd, as Dumbledore and the sorting hat seemed to have a heated debate judging on Dumbledore's facial features. After what seemed like many minuets, Dumbledore gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall and gave Harry a penetrated gaze. Harry understood at once that he was to meet Dumbledore after the feast.

"Ah, sorry for the delay, let's leave the announcements for after the feast. Dig In!" said Dumbledore.

All attention returned to the house tables as food appeared all over covering ever inch of the table. Harry and Ron dug into the food with gusto while the girls looked appalled as Harry almost matched Ron in eating consumption.

Friendly chatter took place as the feast continued on. Many students chatted with old friend from the year before ranging from the summer to him, Harry Potter. The first years took in all the surroundings with wide eyes. From the goblets to the other students, the first years looked around in awe. Harry gave a brief smile to Abbi as she chatted happily with Ginny.

He could not believe that he had a little first year that could legally call him dad. He was glad that they had decided to take the bigger brother role. He was not certain on how he could take being called dad at such a young age.

As the food cleared, Dumbledore stood up to address the mass of students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome back old students, and welcome new students. There are to be some staff changes this year, as like ever year" - Some older students chuckled at this - "Professor Slughorn here" – Slughorn stood when announced – "has accepted his old position here at Hogwarts and will assume the teaching position of Potions." -Many gasps and muttering broke out through the entire great hall at this. – "While Professor Snape shall teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry let out a loud curse word that drew the attention of nearly half of the Great Hall. With a groan Harry started to bang his head against the table over and over again, only to be stopped by Ginny and Abbi.

"That is all enjoy the rest of the evening. Goodnight!" said Dumbledore and exited into the antler room. Harry catching the cue quickly made his way to the antler room and made it in with all the confusion of the other to get to the comfortable beds awaiting them in their common rooms.

As Harry entered the room he noticed the sorting hat on a low table and Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to the hat.

"Sit down Harry, the hat has a proposition for you," said Dumbledore as the hat nodded in Harry's direction.


	18. Warnings

Warnings  
September 1, 1996  
Night

"Mr. Potter, we, that is Hogwarts and I, believe that you should be made aware of what your professor is researching. You see this summer I was asked to be placed on each professor's head so that I could read their minds and to see if they were to be trusted. While doing this I learned of what is called Horcruxes. I told Professor Dumbledore of this and he has started to research to see if there are these out there. What Horcruxes are, Mr. Potter, is a piece of someone's soul ripped out and placed into and object," said the Sorting Hat.

"Ok, I understand so far, but what does this have to do with me?" asked Harry, slightly confused.

"Patience Mr. Potter," chided Dumbledore, "We believe that Voldemort had created six Horcruxes, with himself as the seventh. Seven is a very lucky number magically. In my research, I have discovered that Tom did indeed create Horcruxes. To create one you must kill a person then you can allow your soul to be split. These deaths must have to be monumental killings in Toms reign. I believe that you have destroyed one of his Horcruxes already," explained Dumbledore.

"How could I have done that?" asked an even more confused Harry.

"Do you remember the events of your second year Harry?"

"Of course I do. With the whole Chamber of Secrets and the Diary… the diary… That's it!" exclaimed Harry, "The diary took a resemblance of Tom when he was young. He began killing and preparing for this at that early age?" asked Harry.

"It is truly sad that Tom submersed himself in the deepest of the dark arts at such a young age," said Dumbledore, "This also explains why the rebounded Killing curse did not kill him on that tragic Halloween night. One can not die if ones soul is not complete," said Dumbledore.

"So what is are next course of action?" asked Harry.

"You must find the rest of the weapons needed to destroy Tom Riddle's body," explained the sorting hat, "Leave the Horcruxes to Professor Dumbledore until the time is right. Train up and become one with your self. Learn all that you can and live your life."

"Thank you for this," said Harry, as he excused himself and headed towards the exit.

&&&&&&&

Harry was walking through the great hall. Unable to stop Harry just kept walking strait towards the staff table. As Harry walked around the table, a part of the wall slid open and a hallway was revealed. Unable to control his actions Harry made his way down the hall to a set of stairs winding down. Following the stairs, Harry reached the bottom where a large wooden door with a badger carved on to it. Harry reached for the latch and slowly opened the door to see…

"Welcome back Harry!" said Godric as Harry was pulled out of his dream.

"Hey," said Harry, a little dejected that he was not able to see what was in the room.

Sensing this Helga said, "Don't worry Harry. You will be able to figure out my mystery soon."

"Today is the day that you will learn about your Guardian Tattoos," said Merlin.

"Well I know that the wolf had something to do with those wards that I destroyed when the old headquarters was attacked," said Harry, thinking back to the events prior.

"Yes your wolf tattoo allows you to create better wards and it allows you to destroy wards quicker," said Godric.

"Your Stag tattoo allows you have a better patronus. How better is what your must find on your own," said Helga.

"Your Grim-like dog is located on the back of your right leg. It grants you better speed, strength and reflexes," explained Rowena.

"Last but not least your Dragonix tattoo," said Merlin, "It is located, and covers, all of your upper back and it grants you a most bizarre power. Your animagus form is a Dragonix correct?"

"Yes it is," said Harry.

"Well, this tattoo grants you the power of flight. You can, at will, grow your Dragonix wings from your animagus form to your human form," explained Merlin.

"Huh?" stated a stunned Harry.

"You're basically going to look like an angel," said Salazar bluntly.

"Oh great," said Harry in despair, "That's just another thing to make me even more unusual."

"Well cheer up and give it a try," said Godric excitedly, "Don't forget to take your shirt off so you don't rip it."

Harry nodded his head and removed his shirt. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what a full Dragonix looks like. He pictured its wings growing from his back. If he have had his eyes open, Harry would have seen his tattoo glow in shades of red and black. Slowly wings started to come out of the tattoo. They were in the shape of dragon wings, except instead of scales the wings were covered in red and gold feathers. The wings were folded against his back making Harry look like he had on a red and gold robe. Slowly Harry uncurled his wings to have an eight-teen foot wingspan. Its was truly a remarkable sight.

With a running start, Harry flapped his mighty wings and took off without a sound. He soared, did flips and dives he never thought he was capable to do. If you looked closely, you would see a true smile on his face. With a small thump, Harry landed on the ground with a complete windswept look on his face.

"Well done," said Godric, who like everyone else was clapping at the amazing performance.

"Thanks guys," said Harry slightly embarrassed.

"Well sorry to ruin your fun Harry, but you will be waking up soon," said Merlin with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks again guys," said Harry, as he awoke from his dream session.

&&&

Harry slowly awoke to his four-poster bed in the 6th year dorms. With a deep breath and a mighty groan, Harry got up and out of bed ready for a new day of challenges.


	19. Classes

AN: I own nothing about Harry Potter.

Classes

Harry descended the dorm stairs to find a nearly empty common room. Bits of paper and candy wrappers littered the tables from last night. A few books were already scattered about, most being about Quidditch.

Harry took a seat in the arm chair by the fire and waited for the rest of his friends to join him. After a few minuets of waiting, Harry decided to go on with out them, knowing that they'd catch up.

Heading out of the portrait hole, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. Taking shortcuts and secrete passages, he cut his time down in half then it would normally have taken him. He entered the great hall which sparsely held the normal amount of students.

Sitting half way down the table, Harry loaded his plate with a little bit of everything. Just before putting a bite of eggs in his mouth he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter," spoke Professor McGonagall

"Er, Hello Professor."

"Your schedule, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, as she handed him a slip of parchment.

Nodding his thanks to the stern women, Harry glanced down at his while taking a sip of his Pumpkin Juice. Nearly spitting the mouth full of juice everywhere, Harry couldn't stop the surprised, "WHAT," from shooting out of his mouth. Harry looked around the slowly filling Great Hall in surprise, before ducking his head at the many pairs of eyes looking back at him. Professor McGonagall descended on him like a hawk to its prey.

"What is the meaning of this outburst Mr. Potter?"

"It says I have Potions!"

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror Mr. Potter?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L, Professor."

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. You do wish to proceed with the subject don't you?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything-"

"I'm sure that Professor Slughorn will be happy to lend you some in the mean time," said Professor McGonagall, with a brief nod and headed back to hand out schedules.

Harry stewed in his thoughts until two lovely redheads plopped down on either side of him.

"Good Morning!" said Abbi, clearly in a good Morning.

"Morning Harry," said Ginny, as she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Morning you two, ready for classes?" asked Harry.  
"Nuh-uh," replied Ginny, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"Well we better get a move on," said Hermione walking up to him, "Classes start in ten minuets."

Harry sighed as he looked at his classes Defense against the Dark Arts first. His best subject ruined by the greasy git. Harry entered the class room and frowned at the décor of the room. It seemed as no matter where Snape was his personality was imposed onto his surroundings. The room was dark and ominous, and only lit by glowing green candles that reminded him of the Avada Kadavera curse. Morbid pictures lined the walls and depicted many people in various stages of pain depending on the curse it was demonstrating. Despite the obvious attention for the course you could see touches of his love for Potions here and there. The class was silent as they sat and waited for Snape's lecture.

Snape strode in with his cloke billowing behind him. He swiftly stopped at the front of the class and turned around glaring at the class.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer then before. You are fighting what which is unfixed mutating, indestructible."

Snape slowly walked around the class pinning everyone with a gaze of seriousness and passionate about what he was saying.

"So your defenses, therefore, must be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. The pictures around you, give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer the curciatus curse, the Dementor's kiss, or provoke the aggression o the Inferius," said Snape, as he strode around the room point to the different pictures as he spoke.

"Now, we shall start with nonverbal spells, which I believe, you have no experience in hmmm?" said Snape, as he returned back to the front of the room.

"Pair up and begin… Now," barked Snape when no one started to move.

In ended up being much harder then Harry had anticipated. After ten minuets, even Hermione, had yet to produce a nonverbal spell. No matter what any one did the spell wouldn't work. Only after another ten minuets of work was Hermione able to do it, a fete only she was able to accomplish. It was a defeated group of 6th years that headed down to the dungeons for Potions.

The dungeon was, most unusually, full of vapors and odd smells. Harry, Ron and Hermione, sat at a table close to where a gold color potion was already in mid brew and gave off smells of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broom stick, and a flowery smell that he could have sworn Ginny wore.

Before class went underway, Harry raised his hand to talk to Slughorn.

"Sir?"

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I didn't get a book or scales or anything, same with Ron. We didn't realize that we were qualified to take N.E.W.T Potions you see…" said Harry breaking off slightly embarrassed at having the attention of the whole class.

Professor Slughorn brushed off his need with a quick, 'Not to worry', and dug out two old potion texts from an old cupboard. Harry took them with relief, and settled down to listen to the lecture on the different potions brewing around the room. When it finally came to the brewing of a simple potion, Harry discovered the text book was written all over with tips of potion making. Using this to his advantage, he brewed a perfect potion and won a small bottle of Felix Felicis.

Heading back to the common room, Harry toyed with the idea of using the potion to find the missing weapons, but thought it better to wait and see before jumping the gun to take the potion. He pushed all thoughts out of his mind and just laughed and joked with his friends all the way to the common room, where he was sure to find Ginny and Abbi, to find out how their classes went.

**AN**: Im sorry for the delay on this… ive been busy with school and what not… plus I had writers block. I don't think I'll abandon this story so don't worry about that… but if anyone would like to take a shot at writing the next chapter ill look it over and post it on. Im trying to parallel this story along side to HBP but with my twisted story line.


End file.
